The Secret Of Life: Divine Intervention
by angelofjoy
Summary: A man who lives Forever, and a woman brought back from the dead, how do Sam and Dean deal with the idea of this kind of Immortality?
1. New York City

**_A/N: I know crossovers don't get a lot of attention but when Mary came back from the dead and Forever got canceled, I had to write this. Again this is a 2017 preview story! Enjoy, let me know what you think!_**

Chapter 1: New York City

Mary Winchester walked through the streets of New York City looking for something, anything, that might take her back to her days before her death. The city was bustling, change was everywhere, and yet building, streets, the park, hadn't changed from those day when she'd known it. The lights in Time Square were newer and brighter but the adventure, sense of wonder and awe, and the hopes of the young looking to succeed were all that they'd been before. World Trade had changed dramatically, and the events that she learned about, the horrors that the museum depicted and the rushing of the memorial fountains broke her heart to know what this generation had lived through.

New York City was the hub of the modern world and if she was going to learn about it, and be a part of it, this was the place to be. She knew that her boys would not come to a big city like this, or if they did, they would stay off the island of manhattan all together, but for her, the past and the truths about what she had done, were far beyond her now. She could move through the crowds and not be recognized, she could visit places that she'd once enjoyed believing she would never see them again because the general rule was never to go back to the same place twice. But here, in New York, she would embark on a crash course into the modern world, and hopefully find the answers she'd need to return to her boys and to carry on.

Doctor Henry Morgan moved about the New York City Coroners Office well after everyone had left for the evening. His fellow doctors had rushed off to their families, the detectives had retreated to the stations and their desk, or their homes, and had left him nearly alone in a vast space of autopsy tables and chilling corpses. The only one to remain was his overly enthusiastic, but very bright, assistant Lucas Wahl.

Together they'd finished a rather straight forward autopsy on a drowning victim, that Henry ruled a suicide before even cutting into the poor girl, but proved it as he masterfully and meticulously showed off each bit of evidence that proved his theory.

"One of the worst ways to go," Henry sighed as the body was wrapped up and tagged, and just before Lucas took her away to be released later to the family and a funeral home.

"Because you would know," Lucas whispered.

"Indeed, Lucas, and you've promised to keep my secret," Henry warned as he moved off to his office and Lucas wheeled away the body.

"So what now? Drinks? Our own memorial for the people we've set to rest today? Do you have any plans this evening Doctor Morgan?" Lucas asked as he returned, knocked, and gained admittance into Henry's office.

Henry spun the case file around on his desk and held out the old, weighty, stylo for Lucas to sign off on the papers.

"Beautiful instrument, where did you get it?" Lucas asked as he handled the pen with care and admiration.

"The ViCount Marcel de Lion," Henry answered. "He was a scholar and a student of mine in Paris, 1872. I wasn't there long, but he was much like you back then. It was a gift from him on my departure."

"How do you manage to keep these things? They'd be worth a fortune!" Lucas gasped.

"I've amassed a multitude of memories over the years, Lucas, and things enough to trigger them. I'll admit, most of them are trinkets but some of them are very sentimentally valuable to me. Small things that I can throw into a case and disappear with if I must," Henry explained.

"I understand," Lucas said with a nod and handed the pen back to his mentor.

"And as for your question, I have no fixed plans for this evening. We could get a drink if you wish, but one and then call it a night," Henry said with a smile and stood. "Because tomorrow will be another day and we owe it to these people to be at our best."

"Indeed, sir," Lucas winked and rushed off.

Henry laughed to himself, it was nice to have someone look up to him in the way that Lucas did, and also to have a confidant in a man who was trustworthy and idolizing enough to keep his secrets out of respect and absolute awe. He stood from his desk, removed his lab coat and took up his scarf and great coat, and waited for Lucas to return. It only took a moment and then they were off.

Down the street, two blocks, and then off into the depths of the city, they quickly came to a place that Henry had frequented often enough and that had become a great favourite with many of the other members of the NYPD. They settled in at a table that was usually occupied by themselves and faced the door to watch the people as they came and went.

"Your favourite pass time," Lucas said as he sipped at the deep dark stout he'd ordered.

"Everyone has a story, Lucas," Henry responded as he swirled an amber liquid in a crystal glass. "Living they tell it through their eyes, their movements, their looks. While the dead tell it silently and mysteriously, with every knick and scratch, or scar and dimple. Everything tells a story," he said and then gasped.

"What?" Lucas asked as he looked at the woman who had walked in and up to the bar.

"I know her," Henry said.

"I'm sure you know many people who come and go," Lucas chuckled but hushed his voice all the same.

"I autopsied her in Laurence, Kansas. She was found dead in a house fire, but that's not how she died," Henry whispered.

"So she's like you?" Lucas asked in shock.

"It can't be," he swallowed hard.

Mary turned in that moment and recognized the man before her. Shaking from head to toe, she fled the pub out into the night streets.


	2. The Boys And The Family Business

Chapter 2: The Boys and The Family Business

Sam Winchester walked into the generic, run of the mill, motel room. His arms were full of papers and envelopes.

"So this is what we've resorted to?" Dean asked as his voice shook with the movement of the magic fingers.

"It's just another way to help people and find cases," Sam commented as he sat down at the small kitchenette and spread out what he'd been carrying

"But it breaks the rules Sammy," Dean sat up to force the severity of the situation and of his discontentment. "We're not supposed to come back into towns that we've already visited and a P. needs to be visited. The internet is the way to go these days, and you know that!"

"Yes, I do, and the internet is amazing, but this is so much more anonymous," Sam countered. "And more reliable then the tabloids."

"And slower," Dean carried on in his role as devil's advocate, though just the thought of it made him feel dirty. "By the time we get to these, and decide if they are worthy of our time, people will be dead. We've never found cases like this, so why are we starting now?"

"These aren't for cases," Sam corrected. "It's for the people."

"Pen pals are still a thing?" Dean teased.

"Look, I'm not asking you to get onboard with this, hell I didn't even ask you to come, but you did. This is just a pet project. Besides, the box is only a day out from the bunker, I could have come alone," Sam's argumentative tone faded as something among the letters caught his attention.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked after witnessing the change in his brother.

"What; that is the question," Sam said as Dean came to the table and looked over his brother's shoulder.

"What the hell did you put in the add?" Dean asked as he snatched the letter right out of his brothers hands.

"If you have a supernatural problem and no one believes you, send us a line," Sam answered. "That was all."

"Well that's vague," Dean huffed as he began to pace.

"And that is supernatural, don't you agree?" Sam asked and snatched the letter back as his brother passed behind him.

"Sure but it could be a complete joke as well," Dean said as he fell onto the bed once more.

"Or it could be a case," Sam countered.

"Unlike anything I've ever heard of," Dean said.

"We'll that's not entirely true, now is it? We have dealt with Prometheus," Sam turned now to face his bother. "We'll have to check the lore to see if this fits the bill for any of the other gods."

"Immortals, it can be only one thing," Dean said and rolled onto his side.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Not good," his brother answered aggressively as he sat up and looked his brother in the eyes. "Nothing good can come of this Sammy."

"Everything can die, Dean," Sam said with a sigh shaking his head. "We just have to figure out what will kill it."

"Sure, but nothing I've ever heard of dies only to wake up again naked and in the Hudson River," Dean countered.

"It could be another god, or some kind of resurrection by angels," Sam suggested.

"Why do you want to jump on this. It could be a sick joke to get us in trouble. It could be a trap by the Men of Letters. Hell, what kind of proof did this person give you? Nothing, he wrote you a piece of fiction, gave you a place and signed it with the most vagueness I've ever seen. And you wanna just head off to New York City when no one has actually died and we have no idea what we will find there?"

"Someone has died, and come right back to life," Sam said. "I'll go alone if you think it's nothing."

"You're not running off to New York all on your own," Dean protested. "Not with things the way they are, and mom off on her own, and the British Men of Letters moving in. No way!"

"Then let's go and check out this antique shop," Sam said with a smile, knowing he'd bested his brother.

"First let's go home to look into the lore, and then you can shop all you like. We'll head for the Bunker in the morning," Dean finished and fell back onto the bed just as his time with the magic fingers ran out.


	3. How Would She Know?

**_A/N: Thank you so much for reading this little cross over. I'm really excited about this one._**

Chapter 3: How Would She Know?

Setting his glass down, Henry stood instinctively to follow the woman out of the pub. His movements were slow, as the space had become quite crowded by the time he managed to push his way to the door.

"If you autopsied her, why would she recognize you?" Lucas asked in a hushed voice as he followed.

"I also delivered her children," Henry answered as they reached the door, looking up and down the street, they retreated back into the bar once more. They'd lost her to the night, disappeared as was her general way, and gave up immediately to return to their drinks and their belongings. "Laurence isn't a huge town, or wasn't back then. Everyone knew everyone, and I was doubling as one of the only doctors in the place. I had my own clinic, a full list of clientele. I had thought I'd be able to stay for a good long while, but Lucas, you need to know something about this world; I'm not the only anomaly in it."

"Well I knew that," Lucas said as they sat once more. "Adam is also immortal, but are you saying that that woman knew about your condition?"

"That's not what I mean," Henry said with a shake of his head and finished his drink. "Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere else. This is not the kind of establishment that would be forgiving of such talk should anyone hear and misinterpret it. There are far too many police officers around."

Hurriedly, Lucas finished his drink as well, and then, together they pulled on their coats and headed back into the crisp winter air. As they walked along, only the two of them, Henry began to weave his tail.

"Mary Winchester, or Campbell as she was known before her marriage, was what some would call a hunter," Henry spoke deliberately and with articulation so that Lucas could grasp the severity of what he was saying, also because he was trying his best to whisper. "Hunters, as I am made to believe, are alive in the world to kill things like me."

"But you can't die," Lucas said as they wove their way across the island of Manhattan.

"I can, I'm sure there is something that can kill me for good, but I come back and that is the dangerous bit. I've been searching for that possible end for years, but if anyone can know for sure, it would be these hunters," Henry explained as he turned up the collar of his coat against the cold. "They hunt the unnatural, the paranormal, anomalies that shouldn't exist in this world, with the sole purpose of killing them. Eradication was their motto, or at least it was when I began looking into the profession."

"Like what?" Lucas asked with a skeptic laugh. "What could be the purpose of trying to kill people like you?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either, had I not seen it with my own two eyes, but it's true. Things like vampires, and werewolves, and all sorts of mythological creatures. They're not just the stuff of over active imaginations or long ago stories from people looking to explain the world around them. They are reality," Henry said, sighing. "We don't see much of that sort of thing in New York, there is a general code against it, as I understand, the city is just too big with too many people. But I have come across a body or two in my tenure with NYPD that have been Supernatural in nature. Not many at all though, and I believed myself quite safe here away from them."

"Well I could have told you that ghosts are real," Lucas said almost dismissively.

"Ghosts are the least of our problems," Henry said. "I fit into that category, don't you see that Lucas? And if Mary is alive and in New York, then she's hunting."

"She seemed more afraid of you then she did out to get you," Lucas commented.

"She didn't know what I was until just then, I suppose. She's clearly not like me, or I would have never been able to autopsy her, she would have woken up as I do. So why is she alive?" Henry asked aloud as he racked his brain for answers. "What could she possibly be? How many kinds of immortals could there be in this world? I suddenly feel less alone, but very distressed. What am I going to do?"

"I guess that's the real question," Lucas said as his phone began to ring. "Hello," he answered it cheerfully enough. "Yeah, I'm with him," he answered the caller's question and looked at Henry as he did. "Right, where do you need us?" He asked, "We're on our way."

"Jo?" Henry asked when the called ended.

"Yup, looks like you'll have to put your brooding on hold for now. We have a fresh one," Lucas answered.

"Where are we off to?" Henry asked as they made their way, quickly, toward a busier street.

"The High Line," Lucas answered.

"Taxi!" Henry hailed.


	4. A Puissant Deity

Chapter 4: A Puissant Deity

"Find anything?" Dean asked as his brother dropping another large stack of books down on the already overloaded table before him. They'd arrived back at the bunker before dark the following day and had jumped into the research immediately. Talking through the idea of the letter over the course of the long drive had set them both to the task at the hand, mostly out of curiosity.

"Nothing," Sam said with a sigh as he sat down. "Nothing that sounds like this, I'm grasping at straws. All the lore, from all over the world, with death in the titles," he said and picked up the paper and waved it over his head. "Immortals, anti-aging spells, but nothing that causes a man to die, at irregular intervals, and wake up in water."

"Maybe it's not always water," Dean offered but his words sounded more like a question. "Listen to this; Aliyan Baal is a puissant deity who concurred the dangerous waters only to be challenged by Mot, the ruler of the underworld, to descend into his realm. After some trepidation, he goes to the lower realm and is believe to be 'as if dead', and Anat goes down after him to retrieve the body so that a successor to Baal can be appointed. There is a bunch of jumbled junk in here but eventually it seems that Baal is not actually dead but alive and fighting other gods. In another version," Dean began again and pulled the book closer. "Hadad, aka: Baal, hides in a bog for seven years to escape a group of monsters. He lies there sick until his brother comes to find him, but it doesn't say that he actually dies and wakes up from it."

"You think we're dealing Aliyan Baal?" Sam asked in shock that his brother had stumbled on something so relevant and yet so wrong.

"No, he doesn't wake up in water, according to the lore, but it's something," Dean answered. "He hides in water, and concurred the dangerous water, but he doesn't wake up in it. But there is a tie to the water and so the concept of resurrection by water isn't as unbelievable as we might have thought before."

"Does it say how to kill Aliyan Baal?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean answered and sighed and shut the book before him. "Still sounds like square one, but I'm optimistic."

"Which you never are," Sam accused as he sat down.

"I'm trying something different, just for you Sammy," Dean teased.

"Liar," Sam said.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked. "I mean, it seems like something, but not something that really merits all this work. If he's not hurting anyone, why do we care? Isn't it tugging at your heart strings, don't you just want to let the man live in peace? That's usually your argument, isn't it?"

"Sure, but aren't you curious?" Sam asked. "We have dealt with a whole hell of a lot in the time we've been hunting together, and this is something new. New is very rare in our line of work, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah I guess," Dean nodded.

"Maybe we should just go to New York, find the guy and ask him what the hell is going on," Sam said as he slumped further into chair. "If we do that, at least we might have some direction because right now we have dies and wakes up in water."

"We've got nothing," Dean said as he stood, stretched and began to pace. "I'm invested now, so I don't wholly dislike the idea of heading to New York, I just don't like the idea of being in New York City."

"It goes against all the rules, I'll give you that, but I want to know," Sam said. "And at least give the guy the benefit of the doubt. What if he's been raised by angels and this story is completely false?"

"Then we'll have wasted our time," Dean huffed.

"Or we'll have given him hope by seeing us and knowing that we've been through the same thing," Sam offered.

"You're too good for your own good, you know that, right?" Dean asked.

"One of us has to be," Sam said with a smile. "And I make you better because of it. So, let's go to New York and if it turns out to be nothing, we'll see the sights and take a little break to enjoy it."

"But we just got home," Dean said. "Safe and sound, snug in the bat cave, and you want to leave again."

"You're trying to say that you want to just stay cooped up here waiting for something to fall in our laps? Here, this fell in our laps," Sam said and waved the paper again.

"All right fine; tomorrow morning we leave for NYC, to find Abe's Antiques, and speak to this Henry Morgan," Dean said and left the library to get ready. "But first, food, beer, then sleep."

"And we still have to repack the car," Sam said over his shoulder.

"Car's still packed from the last wild goose chase you took me on," Dean countered.

"We still need to clear out the day-old food and your dirty laundry," Sam retorted.

"You can handle that, can't you Sammy?" Dean asked sarcastically and rushed off to the kitchen.

"No one else is going to do it," Sam huffed under his breath and headed for the garage to deal with Dean's baby.


	5. High Line Case

**_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I am writing this, and other stories, in large-ish chunks and I have a beta reader who had kindly given her time to work through them. Bit by bit these will play out for you as I get them back from the beta!_**

Chapter 5: High Line Case

"What took you so long?" Detective Jo Martinez asked as Henry and Lucas arrived on the scene.

"It is after hours," Lucas said as he knelt over the body, "you are lucky to have caught us together and not off to our personal lives."

"This city never sleeps, and this seems like a weird one. I knew you'd want in on it," Jo said by way of an apology.

"We were well across town," Henry said apologetically and then continued, "and a cab isn't going to get us up to this level, it does take time."

"We think this is just a body dump," Detective Mike Hanson said as he came over to them. "A pedestrian found the body on her way back toward the stairs to street level. She said she hadn't notice it on her first pass when she came up here in the day light."

"There was a buskers festival going on along the city walk and further down the parkway. Lots of people and music, but they left through the Chelsea market district and didn't come this far along the track line," Jo added.

"This person was definitely dropped here," Henry said and to add to the conversation. "And has been dead, or dying, for quite some time," he finished catching the attention of the people around him.

"How does one prolong death?" Hanson asked sarcastically. "This is just too wacky, doc. She either died or lives, which is it?"

"She lived while her assailant bled her to death," Henry answered more forcefully.

"She's been exsanguinated?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"Yes Lucas, that is my preliminary assessment," Henry answered.

"Then why dump her here?" Jo asked

"That is the question now isn't it detective? I need to get her back to the lab so that we can examine her properly. We will attempt to rehydrate her hands and feet to get viable prints. It's going to be a long night Lucas, are you ready for this?" Henry asked as he looked to his assistant and stood once more.

"Yes sir. I'll wrap her to go," Lucas answered and looked to the detectives. "The van on the way?"

"Stuck in traffic uptown," Hanson replied. "Should be here soon."

Looking around, this part of the High Line Parkway was sheltered by the backs of many buildings though the gardens were lush and green, and the artwork was fanciful and entertaining. It was a lesser traveled section of the modern park, above the ground, and the lighting was subpar. As he moved about taking in the scene, movement of the traffic down below caught his attention and Henry moved toward the railing.

"It's a good dump site. The victim would be paper light without her body fluids and the noise from the street below would cover the killers movements, but they had to know that the girl would be found up here," Henry spoke as Jo followed him and then something else caught his eye.

"What is it?" Jo asked as she looked down to the street corner and caught a glimpse of a woman who darted under the old train line into the shadows of the structure.

"Nothing Jo, it's nothing at all. I just thought I saw a ghost," Henry said to shake himself from the shock.

"A ghost, really you?" Jo asked sceptically.

"Figure of speech, detective," Henry said and turned away from the railing. "This is a body dump, until I can really look at that body, I can't tell you much more."

"I know," Jo said and looked off at the water. "Need a lift back to the department?" She asked and this time he could hear the concern in her tone of voice.

"Thank you, no. I'll find my own way back. Lucas can get the victim to where she needs to be on his own and safely. I'll be along, if I don't make it back before him, it's all up to the traffic," He answered and walked away into the darkness and down the steps into the street below.


	6. A Meeting Of Past Acquaintances

Chapter 6: A Meeting of Past Acquaintances

"Doctor Henry Morgan," A voice called in a whisper from the shadows as he passed directly in front of her.

"Mary Campbell Winchester?" Henry questioned as he stopped stricken by fear.

"You don't look a lick different, not a day over 35," she said as she stepped out of her hiding place and the light caught the silver blade in her hand.

"You look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you," Henry commented as he stepped back and she stepped forward again.

"You're a long way from Kansas," she accused and palmed the blade in her dominant hand.

"You can kill me if you like, I know your kind all too well, but I know you were dead Mary and now you're not. How does that not make you just like me?" He asked and stepped further into the light and into a place where the officers above could see him if he cried out for them.

"What are you?" She asked as she stayed just within the protection of the shadows and braced herself for the blow.

"I'm just me," he answered and put up his hands. "I'm just trying to do my job."

"How have you not changed in 30 years? How are you standing here before me looking like you did when Sam was born, hell, when Dean was born. What are you, a witch, a demon, what?" She asked, aggression in her voice but fear and unknowing in her movements.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Mary. I preformed the autopsy on your body, after checking your boys over for injuries from the fire," he answered with a question and then continued. "Cause of death; not the fire or smoke inhalation but you were sacrificed. Your organs were missing, your body was burnt but you were gutted first. How are you standing before me?"

Mary lowered her weapon and straightened her stance. "I was killed by a demon and raised from the dead by a great deity; the darkness herself," she answered and watched for the disbelief to appear on his it didn't appear she asked, "you?"

"I was shot, two hundred years ago on a crossing to the new world and I was flung from the merchant ship that was owned by my father for trying to protect a man destined to be a slave. When I succumbed to the wound, the first I ever received, my life flashed before my eyes and I felt myself die, and then, in the very next moment, I woke up alive and lost at sea. I thought it a miracle until I died of drowning only to wake up again, the same images flashing in my brain as it stopped functioning. It was only after the fourth or fifth time that I finally came upon an island and washed up on shore in the Caribbean," He answered and watched her disbelief appear. "Don't believe me? Kill me now and watch me disappear as I breathe my last breath, and then come and find me in the river because I always wake up naked and in water, exactly like I was that first time I died. I don't age. I do bleed and suffer all of the horrors of death but I am always revived. So kill me, if you must, or let me get on with my work."

"I've never heard of anything like that before," She said and raised her weapon once more.

"You'll find nothing like me in the lore books, trust me, I've had a lot of time to look but I know that I'm not alone in the world. Yes, Mary, I know what you are, and I have been sought out and killed by hunters before. I've been the subject of barbaric experiments to try and figure out the secret of my living, only to die and have it start all over again. I am classifiable, I suppose, but they never truly succeed in killing me, or rather I thwart their efforts and don't stay dead. I wish I could, I have suffered enough to merit it, but I don't," he said checking his pocket watch. Turning as Lucas and another assistant came down the stairs with the body ready for transportation, to meet the van that finally arrived. "We can continue this chat at another time, if you like, but I really must insist that you let me go. I have work to do," he said and held out a business card to the strange woman that people were now staring at. "Hours of operation are generally 9 to 5 but as it's a family business we can be rather lax in keeping regular hours."

"An antique shop?" She asked as she took the card.

"Yes, I believe you'd remember Abraham," Henry said and smiled.

"He kept your house for you in Laurence," she said and still there was confusion.

"I adopted Abraham in 1945. He was found among the survivors of a death march when the camps were abolished in Poland," Henry whispered. "I'm sure he'll be shocked to see you looking so very lovely, and alive, but he will be able to corroborate my story should you need more proof."

"Hey Doc, you sure you don't want to ride with us?" Lucas called from the medical examiners van that had pulled up to the curb beside him now.

"I think I will after all Lucas," Henry called and moved to leave Mary in the shadows.

"It was a djinn," Mary said as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I beg your pardon?" Henry asked, shocked by the sudden movement.

"The creature that killed that woman, it was a djinn," Mary answered and released her hold on him.

"I'm not familiar with such a thing but perhaps we can discuss it later," he said and with a slight bow he walked off toward the van that left again only moments after he'd climbed into it.


	7. Hanged And Bled

Chapter 7: Hanged and Bled

Early the next morning, after having worked on the strange autopsy all through the night, Detective Jo Martinez entered the Medical Examiners office to find the two doctors huddled together over a microscope.

"Clearly something has you intrigued, should I come back later?" She asked aloud to get their attention.

"Look at this," Henry said excitedly and pulled her into the work station.

"What am I looking at?" She asked and looked up again.

"That is the question, isn't it Lucas? But whatever it is; the victims tissue is saturated with it," Henry said as Lucas nodded and smiled. "We've sent samples off for a toxicological analysis, we'll know more then, I'm sure, but look at it. Isn't it beautiful?" He asked and Jo looked down into the microscope once more.

"It's lovely, I guess, sure, but what about the victim?" She asked.

"She was murdered, there is no doubt about that, and very slowly," Henry said and became serious as he moved back over to the body. "Her blood was slowly drained from her body. Whoever did this tapped right into an artery and let her heart do all the work. She was hung up by her wrists, suspended for what was surely days, and that was that," he explained as he motioned to the puncture wound on her neck and the ligature marks on her wrists.

"But she didn't fight back?" Jo asked horrified by the idea.

"There are signs on the body that suggest she did struggle but Lucas and I believe that whatever the substance in her body turns out to be, it was likely a tranquilizer to render her nearly comatose," Henry continued. "We managed to ID the body. Her name is Angelica Prettie. She was reported missing by her family six weeks ago. She hails from New Jersey, Hoboken to be exact, just across the river."

"Have you contacted the family?" Jo asked.

"Waiting on you," Lucas said and handed her the file. "Can I go home now? This has been a twenty four hour stretch and I'm hallucinating, or I believe I will be soon. I'm also starving," he whined.

"Yes, of course, you've both gone above and beyond for us on this. Go home, you should do the same Henry," she said. "And thanks for all your hard work."

"I'll not argue with you Jo. I'll go home, but first I have something for you to look into. Unfortunately, you're not going to like it. The girl's body was cleaned, rather thoroughly before being dumped but we did find residue in her hair."

"What kind of residue?" Jo asked.

"It's a grease used on subway cars," Henry answered.

"You want me to look for a monster down in the subway?" Jo asked sarcastically.

"This person had to have kept her somewhere Jo. There was a station just near where she was dropped, perhaps you'll find something there," Henry offered.

"Well aside for that, we've got nothing else to go on, so thanks, I guess," she said and sighed, and then waved with the file and fled. "Go home and rest. I'll call you if I need you." She called from the door and then was gone.

"We're not going home, are we?" Lucas asked in a hushed voice as Jo left.

"I'm expecting a visitor at the antique shop, so I'm going home," Henry said in his short and succinct way.

"But what about the djinn?" Lucas asked.

"I suggest you get some rest before diving into the paranormal, Lucas," Henry said his tone full of warning.

"Or just double shot espresso this bitch and hit the library," Lucas said with a wink. "I'll bring my research by the shop when I'm done," he added in a hurried voice.

"And I'll get started on this," Henry offered as he motioned to the microscope once more.

"To the bat cave?"

"I prefer laboratory, but yes," Henry corrected.

"Sure whatever," Lucas said and rushed away wheeling the body as he went.


	8. The Antique Shop

Chapter 8: The Antique Shop

Mary watched from a distance as the yellow cab dropped Doctor Henry Morgan off in front of the antique shop. It was still too early for business hours to begin and Henry let himself in the front door only to be met by an older gentleman inside. The two men disappeared into the merchandise and the could last be seen toward the back of the store. She waited until the older man returned several hours later and unlocked the door and turned the sign to announce that they were now finally open for business and even then she waited, contemplating what she would say and do until finally she set her resolve and crossed to the opposite side of the street.

"Hello," Abraham said in response to the door bells ringing but stopped short in shock when he laid eyes on the familiar woman before him.

"Good morning." She said and smiled. "Henry told me I might find him here," she added and held out the business card.

"He's resting; long night at work," Abraham said to try and settle himself. "Can I help you with anything?"

"He spun a tale for me last night Abraham and said you'd corroborate it, though I'm sure you have many of the same questions as you did recognize me just now, didn't you?" Mary asked and for the first time in a very long time she was happy to be recognized.

"Mary?" Abe asked in shock.

"Yes Abe."

"But you died, and not like Henry dies. It was horrific," Abe said and moved to a shelf and pulled down a scrapbook and turned to the preserved news article.

"So I am told. I don't remember much of it, Abe. I swear to you, I'm all right though. My resurrection was divine intervention, but I'd been at peace for a long time," she said. "I don't quite believe it myself but then again I was brought up very differently, and the family business taught me to be nothing but skeptical."

"You're a hunter?" He asked.

"So you have heard of us?"

"They've come after Henry before," Abraham answered darkly. "Said they were protecting me and mum, but really, they didn't know the truth."

"I'm sorry Abe," Mary said and for the first time the extent of the job hit her sense.

"You know, every time he dies, it's hard to deal with?" Abe said and watched her carefully. "The suffering he has to go through just to die and then rise again..."

"I had no idea," Mary said sadly.

"No, no one does," Abe shook his head. "But that's not why you are here, right?"

"No, I'm not here to hunt Henry," She answered. "But that is why you are here in New York isn't it?"

"It's a big city and taboo to an extent. Generally you don't find that kind of business drawing attention to itself in cities like this," he answered.

"That is very true. We have a rule about the big cities, and most of the time, so do the monsters, but I'm only just back recently so I came to New York. Get to know this world a little better. There is a large chunk of time missing from my memory from while I was in heaven," Mary explained as she relaxed and looked around the shop.

"Good morning Mary," Henry said pleasantly as he entered the store front with a cup of coffee.

"You should be resting," Abe scolded as he tried to shoo him back into hiding.

"I'm rested enough Abe. I have work to do," Henry said and moved to roll up the carpet that covered the secret entrance to his cave.

"Should I close for the day?" Abe asked as Mary moved to where Henry was.

"That is entirely up to you, I'm expecting Lucas at some point this morning," Henry answered and lifted open the door. "Care to join me?" He asked the woman before him.

"Should I be worried?" She asked as she looked to Abraham for encouragement.

"The only person who dies down there is Henry, otherwise it's harmless," Abe answered with a wave to dismiss them. "But I would like to hear more about your resurrection. I'll make us lunch and we can sit down to a meal together like civilized people and you both can explain all of this to me," he added as he closed the shop once more and retreated to the living spaces at the back, above the shop.

"After you," Henry said and motioned to the stairs.

Mary accepted the invitation and descended into the laboratory that looked like something out of a gothic novel.

"You don't help your case when you keep a secret room like this," she commented as Henry flooded the place in light.

"One must have ones space to study as he pleases," Henry said with a laugh.

"Do you plan on studying me?" She asked as she looked around.

"I thought this meeting was to be the exact opposite. Are you not here to study me? Here are all my studies into my affliction, you are welcome to them," he added and motioned to a book shelf filled with texts and notes that Henry had kept over the years.

"No, I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt. I hope you'll offer me the same courtesy," she responded. "for Abrahams sake."

"What did he say to you?" Henry asked and there was concern in his tone.

"Only that it was hard to see you die," She replied. "And I suppose I understand what he means, for my boys sake."

"Very well, let us not dwell on it," Henry said and took a seat at his desk. "I've been very rude, would you like some coffee?" He asked and held up his cup for effect.

"Not made down here," she answered, appalled by the idea.

"I assure you, it is perfectly safe but we can get some from upstairs. Abe keeps a very nice house and I'm sure you may find that comforting, however, you did put me on a rather interesting path last night and I have tests I'd like to run on this sample, if you don't mind getting the coffee yourself."

"It was a djinn, wasn't it?" She asked by way of ignoring him.

"I don't know what a djinn is, but I believe it was something people would call unexplainable," Henry answered as the door to his lab was opened once more and Abe descended with a pot of tea and a tray set for three. He was followed by Lucas.

"Tea, because Henry is being rude and didn't offer it to you," Abe said and set down the tray, "and your assistant has arrive." He added with a mock bow and motioned to Lucas.

"I offered her coffee, Abraham," Henry retorted.

"You were right to refuse it from down here," Abe said and returned to the stairs.

"Lucas, this is Mary, the hunter I was telling you about. Mary, this is Lucas my assistant and confidant," Henry made the introductions. "He's a bit of a connoisseur of the macabre," he added by way of complimenting the young man.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lucas said and shook hands with the stranger.

"Well done Lucas, you'll be a gentlemen yet," Henry said with approval.

"He's mentoring me in much more than just our professional relationship. Chivalry is not dead, you see," Lucas commented and then pulled several books out of the backpack he'd entered with.

"How many people know about you and your condition?" Mary asked.

"Not many; Lucas, Abe and you are the only ones in this state," Henry answered.

"And his arch enemy," Lucas added.

"I don't know if I can call Adam my enemy," Henry corrected. "He's sharing in my affliction. He's the only other like me that I know of in this world, so does that make him my enemy or my companion?"

"He's killed innocent people to get to you," Lucas retorted angrily. "He's tried to frame you so that your secret would get out. I think that is grounds for the enemy title."

"He's certainly not your friend," Mary said.

"I agree," Henry nodded.

"So what did you find Lucas?" He asked to change the subject.

"A trove of knowledge, did you know most middle eastern countries have some form of genie mythology and that most indigenous people of this country do as well?" He asked by way of response.

"But you are looking at a tradition djinn with this case," Mary interrupted. "The venom that you are studying is both paralytic and hallucinogenic. The djinn can tap into your deepest desires and project for you what you wish while sucking you dry. You could live a lifetime in your mind and dies naturally all while the djinn is killing you slowly. This is where the idea of wishes comes into the mythology. They don't grant them, they only make you believe that everything is exactly as you wish it to be."

"A venom?" Henry asked. "How is it transmitted? We didn't find bite marks of any kind."

"You wouldn't, it happens by touch," she answered. "Skin to skin, the djinn feeding is very intimate and it must keep administering the venom or it can were off."

"Hence the struggling," Lucas said thoughtfully.

"So how do we find this creature and stop it?" Henry asked.

"Silver blade dipped in lambs blood," Mary answered.

"How are you going to find that in New York City?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"I have what I need to kill it. I just need to find it. What else did the girls body tell you?" Mary asked. "I don't have a lot of time to waste. Djinn are nomadic, it will move on once it's finished feeding and if it's leaving the victims out to be found. He's getting sloppy with disposal. It's not planning to stick around to be caught."

"Must you kill it?" Henry asked.

"It's a monster killing to survive, yes, it needs to die," Mary said forcefully.


	9. My Boys

**_A/N: Posting a Saturday night bonus because my beta just got them back to me! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 9: My Boys

At the sound of the bell ringing Abe descended from the living space above the antique shop, knowing that Henry had visitors and that he wouldn't hear the bell down in the basement laboratory. At the door he spied two men dressed in professional attire but definitely not business men from downtown. In front of the shop was parked a beautiful old car, and it came to Abe's mind that it couldn't belong to anyone but these two men.

"I'm sorry, we're closed today," Abe said as he answered the door.

"We're not here for antiques," one man said and flashed a badge. "We're looking for Doctor Henry Morgan," he added as Abe leaned in for a closer look.

"FBI, is this about his current case?" Abe asked and stood sure footed, blocking them from entering.

"We cannot discuss the particulars with civilians."

"You're not real," Abe accused, grabbed the door and swung it shut in their faces.

"Sir, open the door," they demanded.

"No, come back with a warrant," Abe said defiantly.

"Abraham is lunch ready?" Henry asked as he appeared from the basement lab but stopped short of the door. "What's this all about?"

"The fake FBI are here looking for you," Abe motioned over his shoulder. "And yes, lunch is ready."

"Fake FBI?" Lucas asked in shock as he followed Henry.

"Those are my boys," Mary said in almost as much shock as Lucas.

"The plot thickens," Abe said and suddenly there was mischief and delight in his tone.

"Mom?" Dean asked through the door.

"What are you doing in New York? It's off limits!" Sam added.

"I could asked the same of you," She answered in her most motherly tone.

"You can let them in Abe," Henry said with a laugh.

"Wait, I'm still hung up on fake FBI," Lucas said to stop Abe in his tracks.

"It's a hunters tactic, Lucas. We have to find our ways in to certain situations to gain information, just like anyone else, we just have to be creative," Mary explained and at last the door was opened. "Again, why are you here?" She asked to emphasize the question that her boys had asked to begin with, as Sam and Dean stepped in and the store was locked up once more behind them.

"No, what are you doing in New York? Like Sammy said, it's off limits," Dean countered to exert authority over his mother.

"I didn't come here with the intention to hunt, I like New York in general," Mary answered harshly. "But I'm going to assume that you did."

"Of course we did, do we look like the types to go antiquing?" Dean asked almost angrily.

"I don't know much about you now, do I Dean?" She asked and her tone was angry, the same as Dean's, but with a more subtle edge.

"So you are here for Henry?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"We're just here to ask a few question," Sam said to try and defuse the situation that was growing in volatility.

"Lunch is ready, should we leave you to discuss your family drama in peace, or shall I set the table for two more and we can have a civilized conversation and we'll ask all the questions we want, like adults?" Abe asked politely to bring attention back around to the three men who stood by watching and listening to the Winchester drama.

"Lucas and I will help you Abe, I'm sure Mary and the boys will join us momentarily. Come along Lucas," Henry said and steered Lucas toward the stairs.

"You're going to have them come in and stay?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Yes, it's what makes us civilized," Henry said.

"Wait, but I'm still confused, fake FBI? Impersonating a federal officer's is a felony offence, what do you mean by fake FBI and what will that mean if we get caught with you?" Lucas asked and there were tones of intrigue but mostly worry in his voice. "May I remind everyone that we, Henry and I, work for the government!"

"Lucas, it will all be explained over lunch," Henry said and sighed. "I'm sure the killing monsters that parade around as people, normal people, is a larger offence so we're not really worried about the impersonations, just the murder in general," he added and pulled his colleague away from the mother, son trio.

"They know?" Sam asked when the three men had retreated.

"Yes, Henry is very family with our kind," Mary answered. "But don't deflect, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sam caught a case, or so he thinks, which involves immortals," Dean answered and at the same time threw Sam under the bus.

"I received a letter telling us that an immortal was in New York and the lore says that there is no such thing as an immortal. There has to be a way to kill it," Sam said.

"And this letter sent you to Henry?" Mary asked.

"Yes, how do you know him?" Sam asked.

"He was a doctor in Laurence when you were young," Mary answered.

"He doesn't look a day over thirty-five," Dean commented skeptically.

"That's because he's the immortal," Mary said.

"He's immortal?" Dean asked skeptically. "There is no such thing."

"He can die but he comes back to life," she explained with a nod.

"As per the letter, but why would you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because he told me," Mary answered.

"But why do you know him?" Dean asked. "Why are you here with him now?"

"Because Laurence is a small town. Henry delivered you, Sam. He's been our doctor, or was, since you were little and he performed the autopsy on me or what was left of me," Mary explained in a hushed voice. "Abraham ran the office in Laurence. You were too little to remember but when I came here and saw Henry just as I remembered him, my instinct was to hunt him, but there is another case here and as far as he's concerned I'm a case as well. So please pick your priority but you will not hurt Doctor Henry Morgan, he is a friend of mind and I trust him."

"What do you owe him?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"The benefit of the doubt," Mary answered.

"Maybe he's like you," Dean said thoughtfully.

"He doesn't go anywhere but into a body of water. It's like he's stuck in a loop," Mary said. "I don't know how long he even stays dead."

"There is definitely a case here," Dean said with a nod.

"Yes, but it is not Henry Morgan," Mary was adamant. "There is a djinn to stop."


	10. Conversations Over Lunch

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and commenting. I love to hear from you! I hope Spring is treating you all very well, and that warm temperatures are abounding, they are not here - in fact we are in the middle of a horrible winter storm and it is depressing - so tell me all about your lovely weather so that I may live vicariously through you as I remain coated in ice and snow._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter!_**

Chapter 10: Conversations Over Lunch

"Ah yes, it looks like the family meeting has ended well," Abe said as Mary and the boys appeared above the shop in the living quarters that Abe and Henry shared.

"Our apologies," Mary said. "These are my sons, Dean and Sam. Boys this is Abraham, Henry and Lucas. There are no secrets among us. My boys are hunters, Henry, and received a letter that tipped them off about you."

"Adam?" Lucas gasped as he made sudden eye contact with a now very anxious Henry.

"Who is Adam?" Sam asked.

"Another person like me but much older, or so he claims," Henry answered. "But a series of events landed him in a physical state that would not enable him to write you a letter, you wouldn't have it by any chance?" Henry asked.

"It's in the car, along with the rest of our research," Sam answered. "The return address is for a long term care facility."

"Then it is Adam," Henry said and sighed.

"Come, let's eat and we'll discuss the secrets of life. The letter can wait," Abe said. "You'll have to prioritize what you work on and what you leave behind."

"Yeah we do have an actual dead body to deal with," Lucas said thoughtfully. "And you, Henry, are very much alive."

"Too true," Henry chuckled and sat. "Though I will tell you, the people in the know, about my condition, are all currently in this room, and if I may, I'd like to keep it that way."

"We'll keep your secret," Dean said dismissively as he looked at the food. "Sammy, it's real food."

"So observant Dean," Sam said with a laugh.

"Could we not talk about death at the dinner table?" Abe asked.

"Literally, that's all we've got to talk about," Dean said and laughed. "My death, your death, her death, his death, death by monsters, death of a salesman, that's just life as we know it."

"All right fine, talk death, but not work," Abe conceded.

"So you've died as well?" Lucas asked as Abe served out his masterpiece of lasagna and salads, and all that was of his culinary prowess.

"Sure, we both have. Gone to hell and everything. Met death himself at one point," Dean answered almost boastfully.

"Death, like the grim reaper?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"No, like the horseman, the angel of death himself. Reapers are lesser entities that answer to Death but are separate from him," Sam answered. "Death is their boss and they just shuttle the souls to where they need to go, if the souls want to go."

"You can't be serious," Lucas gasped. "I'm a man of science, this is too much."

"Deadly serious, I'm afraid," Dean said, with a smirk at his clever pun. "Science has literally no place in our world."

"That's not entirely true, it helps us solve cases from time to time, it just doesn't hold the weight that it does in the 'normal' world," Sam countered but came around to agree with his brother.

"Okay, that's the only time, everything else defies science and lives in the realm of myth," Dean said. "This is delicious by the way," he added happily and gratefully. "Can I get a recipe?"

"Yes, absolutely, it was my mothers, and thank you, I'm glad you like it," Abe beamed with pride. "I take it you don't get a lot of home cooking in your line of work?"

"Mom is a terrible cook, I've learned a little, but for the most part it's restaurants and convenient store food," Dean confessed. "But I don't think there is anything we appreciate more than a good meal when we can get one."

"True, a good meal and a nice bed, are the secret to happiness in life," Sam added by way of praise.

"He's not wrong, I can't cook," Mary said before Abe could protest in shock.

"All the same, it's a true shame," Abe said. "I'll write you up a recipe as soon as I get a moment. It's easy as pie."

"I love pie!" Dean said cheerfully.

"Maybe that's my problem, I've been looking at my death all too analytically. Maybe I should spend less time studying death to find ways to die and look deeper into the mythology," Henry said more to himself more than his company.

"You won't find anything, we've looked," Dean said with his mouth full. "You could likely write the book on you, yourself, because there isn't one."

"But I though you came here with the intention of finding a way to kill an immortal," Mary said accusingly. "You are hunting aren't you?"

"We're not here to kill you," Sam said as all eyes turned accusingly on the brothers. "When we couldn't find any specific ties to our lore, we decided to come to ask questions and to verify the claim. If you're not hurting anyone, why would we kill you?"

"It wouldn't do you any good, I'd just come back to life again," Henry said. "But it is disconcerting that you found nothing at all."

"Nothing based on the little the letter told us. Dies to rise in water, that's all we got," Dean said. "There are cases of faking it by deities, but nothing to suggest there are encounters with a true immortal."

"But I do die, so does that make me a true immortal?" Henry asked.

"Beats me doc, we're making this up as we go here," Dean answered. "It's like you're ancient, and I mean that in the best way, but at the same time you are an all new breed of being, only just discovered by our kind."

"That's not entirely true. As you said, I'm ancient, or rather 200 plus years old, Adam is older or so he claims, but I have had run ins with hunters before. They just didn't figure to go looking for me after they'd killed me, and I do die, horrifically sometimes. I have a grading system based on pain levels and loss of function. I have studied this a great deal, and it does give me an upper hand in my current employment. But I am no closer to answers than you are," Henry said with a shrug. "You are welcome to browse through my research if you like, and I assure you, I'm not out here trying to hurt anyone. I just want to help families and give closure when I do come in contact with the lucky ones who get to pass on."

"How long do you stay dead?" Dean asked intrigued.

"Never more than a few minutes," Henry answered. "I believe that the type of death has a direct link to that time frame but it takes very little time for the brain and body to feel the affects of death and then I reappear in water like a re-birth. It may have something to do with distance between me and the nearest body of water, I'm not entirely sure."

"So you actually disappear?" Sam asked.

"I do, into thin air."

"That is so strange. No time to even burn the body if we wanted too," Dean said thoughtfully. "No wonder you don't stay dead."

"I was burned alive once," Henry said. "Still came back. Horrible way to go."

"Don't I know it," Mary said dismissively.

"Why burn the body?" Lucas asked.

"They are less likely to reanimate if they are burned, or hold spirits to this plane when there is no vessel for them to occupy," Dean answered. "Destroy a vengeful spirit; you burn the bones. Stop demon possessions; you burn the body. When angels are involved things are different and all bets are off. If God wants you alive you come back to life."

"God?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Yes God," Dean answered. "So you did something to merit God's favour or curse, however you see your immortality is up to you."

"That a comforting though," Abe piped in.

"I take more comfort in the science," Henry said darkly. "I don't want to believe that my life is dictated by someone else."

"Same, but I've learned the hard way that you really have no say in the matter," Dean commented and continued. "I'm all about freewill, but it would seem that all the freewill decisions we've made in our lives have been part of the master plan. And, if that isn't unsettling enough, God himself has told us that he would prefer not to interfere in most cases. He created everything and then just left it to ruin itself, or grow, however he sees it but he had a plan in the beginning and it seems to be playing out rather well."

"Maybe Chuck would have some answers as to why Henry is the way he is," Sam offered to his brother.

"Do you think he'd answer if we called?" Dean asked.

"Who is Chuck?" Henry asked and there was anxiety in his tone once more. "I'm very protective of my secret, for valid reasons. During the war I was experimented on, drained of all my blood, my organs were ripped from me while I was still alive and yes, I still feel the pain of it all. So please, who do you need to tell about me?"

"Chuck is God. He goes by Chuck, I guess so he can get the 'full human' experience, and not be bothered by all of his creation pestering him for the answers to the secret of life. He likes to watch from right down here in the mud. Trust me, if you want a secret to keep have the name of God himself, or at least the one he's chosen to go by most of the time," Dean spoke to make Henry feel better but his sarcasm and distain for the situation was getting the better of him.

"I get the feeling you don't like God very much," Abe commented.

"He's a royal pain in my ass," Dean said in retort. "Before we knew who he was, he wrote these books about us and published them for money, except the stories were actually our actual, living, breathing, hunting, dying, lives. There are fan-conventions, it's stupid!"

"We live it, the consumer believes we're fictional characters, Chuck benefits financially from the cult following that the Supernatural books have amassed. It's a sore spot for us, but how do you tell God to stop?" Sam added to back up his brother.

"Oh My God, I've read some of those books!" Lucas gasped. "It was a long time ago, and I was really drunk, but yeah, Supernatural. From what I remember, they aren't written very well," he added and then caught the looks on Sam and Dean's faces.

"And I thought I had it bad," Henry said with a laugh.

"We'll introduce you, if we can get a hold of him, and you can tell him just how bad the writing is Lucas," Dean said.

"Oh, no, that doesn't sound like a thing that I'd like to do, especially if he's God."

"He's God alright." Dean said and nodded.

"That's incredible and terrifying," Lucas said and shook his head. "I mean, talk about revelations to change everything..."


	11. The Djinn Problem

**_A/N: Happy Friday! It's been another week of pouring rain and frustrations for me, but I am determined to stick to my update schedule! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 11: The Djinn Problem

When the shock of the Chuck revelation had warn off and Abe excused himself to retrieve the desert he'd made, the lunch time ramblings turned to the body in the morgue and the Djinn. Since Abe was out of the dining room, they could talk shop now.

"Mom's right, my money is on skipping town," Dean said. "They generally like cold, underground, locations. Places where very few people would ever go. Their hunting is quick and almost unnoticeable because they can catch you off guard. Have you identified the victim yet?" He asked.

"Angelica Prettie, she hails from New Jersey and works in the city, as far as we can tell. That's about all we know, the rest is in the hands of the detectives," Lucas answered.

"Well that's not all," Henry said. "We found an oily grease in her hair. The kind typically used in subway cars."

"Miles and miles of tracks under this city and the next, the Djinn could be hiding anywhere among them," Sam commented. "They look like everyone else, generally, you'd never know."

"One who knows this city and the one across the river, as I do, may have another idea about that," Henry offered. "The lines that make up the modern system are not the only lines down there."

"What is near where she was dumped?" Dean asked as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"The old Chelsea line. Cargo trains ran above the street level, passengers below," Henry stated in response. "That particular line was closed down when the city took over the lines in the 30s. One system to service the whole island and the sister cities, instead of two privately owned subways. The first opened in the early 1900s," Henry explained and managed to run off on one of his tangents, as yet again, the history played out in his memories.

"How old are you?" Dean asked wide eyed at the history lesson.

"Over two hundred years old," Henry answered. "I wasn't lying when I mentioned it before. I haven't always lived in New York, but I do come back here the most."

"Okay, we've met ancients before but none like you," Dean said, and meant it as a compliment.

"Well, I'm not a monster, I supposed, but I am a scholar. If life has given me all the time in the world, I may as well learn while I'm living it," Henry said accepting the compliment.

"So do you think the infrastructure is still down there or did the city fill in the tunnels?" Sam asked to get back on track.

"I'm certain there are some cracks and crevices down there large enough for a djinn to hide out but I've already given this information to NYPD. You go snooping around and I can't help you," Henry warned.

"Technically you only told Jo and Hansen to look in the subway, you said nothing about the lower lines," Lucas piped in.

"That is very true, Lucas," Henry admitted. "But I suppose, at the time, I wasn't thinking along the lines of hunting this thing, as much as I was thinking about catching a murderer."

"Do you have maps of the lower lines or anything that might help us get down there?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't, but you'll find them at the library," Henry offered.

"Sam, your favourite place!" Dean teased.

"Shut up, jerk," Sam countered.

"Bitch," Dean winked.

"I can take you up there after lunch if you like," Lucas offered to end the brothers banter.

"Look Sammy, you found yourself a research partner," Dean added teasingly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Don't mind him, he's not an academic," Sam said with a roll of his eyes directed at his brother.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my bananas foster," Abe said with a flourish as he placed an ornate tray, filled with silver goblets, down onto the table among them. "You can work again after desert."

"Oh bananas foster, how posh," Dean said wide eyed at the sweet confection place before him.

"Now I know it's not pie, but I think I've mastered this one," Abe said with a wink and for the first time all meal there was relative silence amongst the guest.

Another ring of the doorbell tore everyones attention away from the small talk that had occurred in praise of Abraham's cooking and a true statically charged silence gripped the group as the bell rang again.

"I'll see who it is, you all keep cover up here," Abraham offered and rushed away.

"We're not supposed to be here, well I'm not," Lucas said in a harsh whisper when the Winchesters looked around for answers. "I was sent home to rest."

"Calm down Lucas, all will be fine," Henry said and moved to the stairs to eves drop. "Maybe not, hide," he said as he rushed back and Lucas dove into the nearest cupboard.

"Henry, it's Jo," Abe called up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Jo said as they came up into the apartment.

"Don't apologize Detective, as you see we are all well and entertaining my cousins from Laurence, Kansas," Henry said without missing a beat. "This is Mary, Sam and Dean. And this is my work colleague Detective Jo Martinez," he added to make the introduction.

"Kansas, really?" Jo asked in confusion.

"We're his father's sister's kids, by marriage," Mary offered sweetly. "Technically not related but we grew up together."

"Yeah, our mother died when we were very young and when our father married again we got tangled up with this lot," Dean added with a wink.

"I shouldn't be surprised, not when Henry is involved. It is a pleasure to meet you all, really, and I'm truly sorry to interrupt but Henry, we found another one, just like the last," Jo said awkwardly.

"Do you all mind staying with Abe while I pop in at work?" Henry asked and there was a definite sign of struggle for him to leave.

"Go on you work-a-holic. I'm sure we'll find something to do in this big old city," Mary said and shooed him away.

"I haven't been able to get ahold of Lucas," Jo was heard on the stairs as the two of them fled.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Henry said and knocked on the cupboard where Lucas had disappeared. "He's sleeps like the dead, from what I have witnessed. He probably just didn't hear the phone."

"Lord, this job, it's not what I signed up for," Lucas said breathlessly as he fell out of the small space and canned goods followed him.

"Do you need to be somewhere as well?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure Henry can start without me but we should get you started on those subway maps before I get myself into work," Lucas answered as he stood and a crack was audible in the space. "Oh yeah, there it goes," he said as he stretched and sighed.

"I'll help with the dishes," Mary offered as the remaining eyes fell on Abraham. "Dean you should maybe ride the subway for a while."

"I get it, kick me out too, but I'd prefer to drive, thanks," he said as he stood. "Lunch was arguably the best I've ever had Abraham. Thanks. You have a true gift. A true gift," he added thankfully and followed Lucas and Sam down the stairs and out of the antique shop.


	12. Adam's Story

**A/N: Happy Friday, hope you are all doing well and enjoying this story! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 12: Adam's Story

Dean dropped Sam and Lucas off at the New York Public Library and continued on his way. He stopped first to check out the High Line where the first body was dumped and then moved on to the address on the envelope from the case that had brought them to New York City in the first place. He knew it wasn't part of the plan that they had agreed on, in the antique shop, but he had to see for himself.

Still dressed as a Federal Agent he flashed his badge, his award winning smile, and puppy dog eyes at the nurses station of the long term care facility and was directed to the nurse in charge of patient care.

"I'm not sure how much I can tell you dear, that is our address but most of our patients wouldn't be able to write a letter without assistance, and if it means anything, many of them have dementia or Alzheimer's and that might make sense of this nonsensical letter," the sweet older woman, no taller than a child, said cooperatively and lead him to her office.

"I understand, but it is protocol to look into things of this nature," Dean said and smiled again to make her feel more at ease. "Do you have a patient known as Adam?" Dean asked.

"Why yes, we do, but he didn't write that letter. He'd paralyzed and non-verbal."

"How does he communicate?"

"We're working with a device that uses muscles in his face and eye movements to speak for him."

"Like Steven Hawking?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yes, the very same technology, but we haven't tried him in the chair yet. His injuries are rather recent."

"I see. Does he have a personal nurse?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Can I meet him, and I'd like to speak to some of your other employees if I may," he added and flashed the lady killer smile this time.

"Oh of course you can," she said all a flutter.

"Thank you so much," He added with a wink and was brought to Adam directly.

"This is Missy and Adam," the head nurse made the introduction with a flounce. "This is Special Agent Cochran," she said to the room. "He's investigating a rather strange letter. I'll gather the other staff for you."

"Thank you Jane. Can I call you Jane?" Dean asked slyly.

"Of course you can," She blushed and rushed off giggling.

"What is so strange about the letter?" Missy asked nervously as her eyes flicked from the man in the bed and then to Dean.

"Well it talks about people who are immortals. It's very suspicious and on the edge of insane," Dena answered.

"You're not an FBI agent," the mechanical voice spoke in a chopped monotone. "You're a hunter, the hunter from the ad. The letter isn't as suspicious as you made it out to be," Adam accused. "You've spoken to Henry, and he's given you my name. Kill me and I'll prove to you that the letter and it's revelations are entirely plausible. That's why you are here isn't it?"

"I'm not going to endanger more people because you to come back to life," Dean said, dropping his charade, and the nurses eyes grew wide.

"You did speak to Doctor Morgan," she gasped fearfully.

"You sent me right to him," Dean countered.

"And not even you, the great hunter, knows how to end the life of an immortal," Adam's machine spoke for him but Dean could see the deception and contentment in his eyes.

"There are much worse things than death, as I'm sure you already know. Aren't there?" Dean asked and saw the flash of anger in the man's eyes. "What is even more suspicious is that you trust this woman with your secret so is it her secret too? Missy, if that's your real name, how old are you really? You don't look a day over twenty-five."

The woman paled at the accusation.

"You're like him and Henry, aren't you? Well, this man has lied to you about Doctor Morgan," Dean said and the woman became more agitated.

"The moment you leave, she will disappear," the robot voice spoke.

"That's fine, I've spent all of my life hunting things like you and I know how to kill things. I've always found a way. And; I have places to put you if I can't kill a you and friends in very low and very high places that may have the answers to your immortality. Friends so far out of the mainstream that they're celestial," Dean said and his threat was terrifying to the girl but Adam remained smug. "You know, the best part of my job is the hunting, so run fast and run far. It's all part of the fun, but mark my words, if you are killing innocent people, if you somehow get out of this bed and get yourself wrapped up with Henry Morgan again, I will find you and I will toss you into the deepest darkest other detentions I can find."

"There's no such thing," the voice accused.

"As what, heaven, hell, purgatory? I've been to all of them, both dead and alive, and been raised from perdition. I assure you, the hell you've known is nothing like actual hell. I happen to know the demon who runs the place, and I'm sure he'd love to experiment on the likes of you. He has a thing for alphas, the firsts of the beastly kinds, and I'd say you likely qualify in that category."

"Adam, I believe him," Missy spoke in a mere squeak.

"Go Child; run and hide," Adam said and with a nod from Dean the nurse was gone.

"Threaten me all you like, I'm not afraid to die, in fact, I've been searching for it for two thousand years," Adam said. "But leave the girl alone, she's relatively young in comparison to both myself and Henry."

"It's not a threat. I promise you, if you don't leave Henry Morgan to his work, I will turn you over to the King of Hell or God himself and they can do whatever they want with you."

"Please do, I'd love a chat with the creator of all," Adam tested Dean's resolve.

"Just stay where you are and I'll bring them around," Dean said with a wink and walked out of the room to find the head nurse waiting with the rest of her staff.


	13. A Walk In The Park

**_A/N: We're back in rotation! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to this story, but here we are! Enjoy._**

Chapter 13: A Walk In The Park

Once Mary and Abraham had tidied up and Abe had decided against opening the shop for the day, he and Mary took to the streets and soon found themselves in the Chelsea Market district.

"So much has changed," Mary sighed as they walked along the parkway where the body had been found.

Once drowned in daylight, it was again full of life and excitement, the traffic down below loud and bustling. Above them people strolled along at a more leisurely pace. Musicians played all along the route, birds sang as they filled the trees and shrubbery, and wild flowers grew all along the old train line. It was peaceful among the chaos of the city for Mary, a comfort in the anonymity shared with a friend.

"I remember the trains and the factories when I was a little girl. Now look at it, reclaimed by nature but still baring the scars of modernity," she said as the tracks that remained became visible and then disappeared again in the gardens.

"They wanted to tear it down from what I understand, the city that is, but the people reclaimed it and made it into a park. It's very popular these days. It did take a hit after the hurricane, Sandy, but things are back to right again. The art along the buildings is beautiful, and the trees up this high are thriving, even at this time of year," Abraham said as they walked.

"Progress, most of what I remember is gone now. I'm glad to see the change here is a good one," Mary commented.

"Have you been back to Laurence since you returned?" Abe asked.

"I visited the old house. The boys stay close to Kansas and go back to Lebanon mostly, they have a cave like hanger there, but Kansas is hard for me. It was a place where I thought I could start over, be something other than a hunter. I was normal in Kansas. I wanted to have a family and be normal. But the life caught up to me, I suppose it always will. You push it so far from your mind that it sneaks up on you, but I always knew it would catch up with me. Sam was six months old when it did, Dean was four and remembers bits and pieces of our normal life, but that's all that is, a memory now, and I'm assuming there is a lot of resentment there that they aren't showing. John got pulled into the life by my death and dragged the boys along with him. I never wanted this for them! But; they are very good at it, and as Dean mentioned, it really wasn't a choice they were given. It turns out they were always destined for this life and everything that has happened within it goes right back to me. Dean is like his father in so many ways, but he's my baby, and I like to think he holds onto that and the four years we had together. He was my protector then, like he thought he could help me at four when life got tough and his parents fought." She sighed, then continued. "Sam never knew me. He was too young and yet I feel like between the two of them he's the most like me, somehow, without any of my influence. He tried to get out of the life, went to college, had dreams of normalcy. But Dean and John, and I suppose destiny, had other plans for him; they all pulled him right back in." This last bit of her speech was said with resentment and not a small amount of frustration.

"I'm sure you would have fought it tooth and nail when you were alive," Abe said as he dropped some change into a buskers case as they passed by.

"Damn right! I am now! I mean, I'm hunting again because I don't know anything else, but I hate what it has done to my babies. I hate reading about John's transition from normal life to the people he met and places he went. The things he's seen and done, and me never actually telling him the truth. I should have. He kept a journal, and as I read it, I recognize names from my father's days hunting. These people knew me, knew I wanted out but they let him keep chasing the demon that killed me, they dragged my sons into the life. Nowhere does it say if they told him or not, and I think that's the part that makes me the most angry. I wonder how he would have taken that. But I guess that was the plan the whole time. I had no say in the matter and I sometimes wish that all the issues that John and I had, all the ups and downs, would have had him get over me and move on but, trauma is a strange thing I guess."

"Trauma is always hard to deal with; something that comes out of left field. When Henry lost Abigail it changed him. He'd been married before, keeping his curse a secret as long as he could. He mourned their deaths, or dealt with them finding out about his situation, and that led to a whole other kettle of fish most of the time, but Henry dealt with it in stride. But Abigail accepted him and their love, like for once in his life love really was stronger than this strange thing that happened. Henry opened himself to the idea of a soul mate, I think he even believed that either she would live or he would die. Knowing this kind of love, he had hope, so to speak, that this would be the last great love of his life, but as time passed he could see what her aging was doing to him, and she saw it too. There was a time where he was frantic to find a way to die after she left, so much so that he became reckless. That's how we ended up in Laurence. He'd died so many times, done all the experiments on himself and been arrested so many times for indecency that I had to get him out of here. My ex-wife hated how devoted I was to such a reckless man but she never knew what Henry was, is, to me. He let me stretch my wings as a young man and encouraged my life but after I surpassed him in aging, not in age, but aging, and Abigail disappeared I realized that the affliction really was a curse. No sane person could live the way he lives and remain sane. So I think I decided to reverse our roles. I got him out of this city and into a private practice for his own good, and to get him busy again. One doc for most of Laurence, he was busy all the time. It was what he needed."

"I'd never thought of it that way. From son to father, how has it affected you Abraham, and Abigail's death?" Mary asked.

"I was a son mourning my mother but I age and I will pass on. My life time is linear and normal. I think I did my mourning in a healthy way because I know that I will die. It was tough, as any death is and the circumstances surrounding her disappearance weren't solved until recently, so the unknown was hardest. But I can take comfort in knowing that one day I'll join her. Henry doesn't have a linear time line, he wont have the luxury of joining his beloved. His life is circular. Stuck on repeat. I feel terrible for him because of that," Abraham explained. "I worry about him now that I'm into my downward turn. I know there is nothing I can do about it, but I worry about how he'll take it if and when I pass. I'm afraid he might lose his mind, and really that's all Henry has to keep him company in this world. I can understand why Adam has reached out to him but, at the same time, the wrongs that he's done to get close to Henry are the workings of a mad man. I don't want Henry to become mad. It's bad enough that he continues to be obsessed with death."

"I've known witches, yes literal witches, who have used magic to prolong death and restore youth. Now I don't condone witch craft but it might be something to look into Abraham," Mary offered sympathetically.

"Really, I could stay with him?" Abe asked.

"I believe it's a lot of work," Mary commented as they came to the place where the body, the first one, had been found. "And maybe that is what has happened to Henry. Maybe he really is cursed and just doesn't know it. I don't pretend to know all the nuances of the magic, but I'm sure, if you ask, the boys can help you find out."

"I'm sure Henry and I could figure it out but I wont do it without talking to him first," Abe said as they walked to the railing. "There is the subway station right over there," he added and pointed to the street level structure.

"Reach out to Sam and Dean with whatever you decide, they have far more knowledge and access to the research then I ever did. I'm sure they will either help you to find the spell work or they'll try to talk you out of it, or it may help to focus your research into Henry's affliction," Mary said and leaned on the railing. "It would buy you time," she said and her mind wandered away from the Djinn problem to her own. "Time, it is all that Henry has and he wants it to run out when the rest of the world just can't get enough of it."

"What would you do?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"I don't think anyone should live that long, lonely," Mary said. "Knowing what I know, I'd be desperate to find God but if he's as uninvolved as the boys say and history has shown, I wouldn't hold my breath for a divine intervention. I'd probably turn to the witchcraft at least until I could find a way to break Henry's curse; just to not be alone in it."

"I see. Well before this conversation I believed there was nothing I could do but you've given me hope. At least now I have options where as I didn't before, you've given me a gift; I thank you for it," Abe said and smiled. "Care to take a subway ride with me?"

"Don't thank me yet," she said sadly, "magic always has its price, just as everything else that we do in this linear life does," she added sighing. Then she shook her head, and with it the sorrow from her mind. "Should you get any closer to this case? What would your father say?" She asked in her most motherly of tones. "Henry wouldn't like you getting involved."

"I have always been a rebellious child and I have a hunter to protect me! It's just a subway ride, I do it every day," Abe answered slyly.

"Very well, let's see what we can get into down there," she said and together they moved down the stairs and onto the street.


	14. The Brothers Way

**_A/N: Happy Friday! I am hoping to have more of this story from my beta by next week. For now this is the last edited chapter, I'm sorry there have been so few! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 14: The Brothers Way

When Dean had finished at the long term care facility he made his way back to the library and found Sam sitting on the steps waiting. Flanked on either side by the famous stone Lions, he looked like he belonged there, and yet, there was impatience in his movements as he spotted his brother and moved toward the Impala.

"Finished already? I'd figured you'd be all about exploring a library like this. I was sure I'd have to come in there and drag you out kicking and screaming," Dean said as his brother fell into the seat next to him.

"Another time," Sam said. "Lucas and I found a pretty decent map of a pretty old station that is a perfect place for a djinn to hide out. We're going to go down there tonight to check it out. He got six calls while we were in the library so he's gone back to the medical examiners officer. Oh, and he said he'd sneak us in to check out the bodies tonight," Sam explained as Dean pulled away from the curb, getting his beautiful Impala trapped in a slow moving current of yellow cabs.

"So I'm taking you to the medical examiners officer then?" Dean asked and sighed. "This is another reason, on the long list of reasons, why we don't come to the big cities. This traffic is insane and so help me Chuck, I will murder anyone if they scratch my Baby. She doesn't deserve this. She wasn't made for this kind of driving! Sammy, I've gotta get out of this city!" He added anxiously and leaned on his horn as the car behind him inched perilously close to rear ending Baby.

"I'd like to see the bodies if it's all the same to you, and with time on our hands we might mix up some of Samuel's cure in case we actually run into the djinn down in the subway," Sam spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"Good idea, but where in a city like this are we going to find the ingredients we need?" Dean asked, leaning on the horn again.

"If anyone can tell us that, I'm sure it's the oldest man among us," Sam answered seriously.

"You're probably right," Dean said sighing again as he resigned himself to the pace of the traffic.

"What is up with you?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I don't like this case, Sammy. Not the djinn one, that's business as usual for us, but the thought of not ever being able to kill a monster has me concerned. And hell, I can't shake this anxiety about what it all means for Henry," Dean confessed. "I mean, he's not a monster, but imagine his life. What all that time alone could do to him. He may not be one now but some day, down the line, he could become one."

"Oh my god, Dean Winchester is a real boy!" Sam teased.

"Jerk," Dean huffed gruffly.

"Bitch" Sam replied out of habit.

"I met Adam, I went to the hospital and I met him." Dean continued without pausing for his brothers retort. "I'm not worried about Henry in the same way, I feel for what he must be going through, but there was something about Adam even with my bias having only Henry's side of the story. There was just something triggering about the other one and as much as I wanted to just shoot him to prove him right, I saw him in that bed incapacitated, a prisoner in his own body, and a part of me knew that was the worst hell an immortal could ever know. Problem was, he had a young girl with him, who I also believe is immortal. I think they are plotting to free him from his current imprisoned state. I think it's so that they can keep being monsters together. Henry and Adam, they may be two very different creatures, but every instinct I've got tells me that Adam is a monster."

"Wow, that's dark, even for you," Sam said.

"Right?" Dean asked as traffic started moving again. "There is a desperation for freedom, like a caged animal, but he needs to remained locked up for the safety of others. He's a murderer, I saw it in his eyes and it's not a survival kind of murder. He does it just to see death. He does it because he's fascinated by it. He does it because he knows, that no matter what, they can't hold him forever."

"And are you sure about the other immortal?"

"Yes, Adam, confirmed it and told her to flee but I don't think she'll stay away. I didn't see her again while I interviewed the staff, but that doesn't mean she won't come back."

"True, good thing we have the colt," Sam said. "If we have to, we can always try that on him."

"Do you think that will work against an immortal?" Dean asked skeptically. "Do we chance it?"

"It's supposed to be able to kill anything. When in doubt, use the colt."

"Wasteful if all it does is kill them just to have them come back to life again," Dean commented as the medical examiners office came into view. "And if we test the theory and it fails we've released Adam onto the world. If we test it and it works then we kill Henry."

"I see the dilemma, I like him too, but what else can we do?" Sam asked and sighed.

"Maybe we should open the gates to purgatory and drop Adam in to be with Eve and all her other beasties," Dean offered.

"Or cage him in hell with Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Or the celestial prisons of heaven?"

"Since when is our solution just lock them up?" Sam asked with a laugh as he texted Lucas, getting a reply to head in. "We can go, the detectives have moved on to other things. Henry and Lucas are alone."

"Should I bring the colt with me just in case? Just to talk it through with Henry?" Dean asked.

"No, it's too public a place for that. Let's focus on the djinn for now," Sam said as they exited the vehicle.

"Good call, one job at a time," Dean said following his little brother through the front doors, which in itself was, out of character.


	15. A Private Conversation

**_A/N: I'm almost certain that my beta has forgotten about me… so I am just going to get to work on these stories. I have like 15 chapters back logged that I haven't even sent to her yet. It's time to get these up for the readers._**

Chapter 15: A Private Conversation

"Nice digs," Dean commented as he was shown into the autopsy bay of the New York Medical Examiners officer. "It has a certain je ne sais quoi, about it," he added sarcastically. "Smells better than a lot of morgues I've visited."

"It's full of victims, we try to be a little more respectful than that," Henry scolded as he looked up to see the brothers.

"I'm sure they've seen a lot of death before this," Lucas said as he followed them back in.

"Sure have, not in a place as nice as this," Sam said. "But then again I understand you can get pretty busy around here."

"One of the busiest ME's office in the country," Lucas was almost boastful in his reply. "You wanna see the first one, she's this way," he added to the brothers as Henry worked.

"Sure but where's the most recent victim?" Dean asked.

"Working on him now," Henry said as he looked up.

"It's a male victim?" Sam asked.

"Are you surprised?" Henry asked skeptically.

"No, djinn don't generally discriminate by gender. As long as they can catch you off guard, they've got their prey," Dean answered.

"From what we can tell he's been dead longer than the girl," Henry said. "More signs of struggle."

"Where was he found?" Sam asked.

"Any ID?" Dean continued.

"He was found in a subway station way up town, nowhere near the Chelsea district," Lucas answered. "He could have been there for quite some time though. Police say he was reported sleeping on a bench, covered in an old filthy blanket. People passed him by for hours without actually seeing him. Maybe even days."

"So that dump was staged," Dean said and punched the air. "He could be anywhere along the line at this point."

"The levels of the toxin, as far as I can tell, are higher in the second victim then the first," Henry said and watched Dean closely. "I wont be able to say for sure until the tests come back but my guess is usually pretty accurate."

"It would make sense, young, strong, male verses young, strong, female," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah sure, and still he fought the sedation," Henry said and motioned to the defensive wounds around the face, hands and feet. "I'd say he probably got himself free at some point. All of these wounds are ante-mortem."

"Good for him," Dean said gruffly.

"Could a person develop an immunity to the venom?" Lucas asked.

"Like when you take too much and drugs stop working?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Sort of, we found evidence of intravenous drug use in the male vic. I'm just wondering because of the prolonged use of a heavy opioid or other narcotic, could that affect the sedation by djinn venom?" Lucas explained and hypothesized.

"I don't see why no, but you're the scientist here," Sam answered. "Interesting thought though."

"Why does it matter?" Dean asked. "The guy is dead and we know it was a djinn but we're no closer to catching him. Hypothesize all you want, but the more time we waste the more bodies are going to drop, or worse, the djinn will get away."

"Are you all right Dean?" Henry asked of the anxious man before him.

"Yeah," Dean snapped then paused. "No, not really," he added almost apologetically.

"You've gotta get your head back in this case," Sam said to his brother. "Come on, let's check out the girl."

"No, you go, I'd like a word alone with Henry if you don't mind," Dean said and Sam nodded and followed Lucas.

"Step into my office Mr. Winchester," Henry said as he stepped back from the body after having covered it once more and then snapped off the gloves he'd been wearing and followed Dean. "Something else is bothering you," He added when they were alone.

"How many people are there like you in this city? Do you know?" Dean asked, he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Myself and Adam. We are the only two that I can confirm but he's alluded to others," Henry answered. "Says he's spent his entire life looking for us."

"What do you know about his personal nurse Missy?" Dean asked to carry on his interrogation.

"Nothing what-so-ever. I go up to the hospital often enough to check on him and for my own peace of mind, but I've never heard of a personal nurse."

"I went up there today and she was with him. I believe that he believes she is the same as you. She was told to flee rather than stick around to have me confirm her affliction, though he did taunt me to kill him."

"Did you?" Henry asked slightly agitated.

"No, he's dangerous and in his own prison, thanks to you, but the girl has me worried. She could go in there and free him and he'd be in the wind," Dean said. "And I don't know how to stop him."

"I don't think any of us do, and I knew his current situation was only temporary. People will start to wonder when he doesn't age, or there will come a day when he manages to convince someone to kill him and then this whole run around will start again. I have eternity to worry about it but our current victims have run out of time and I believe the djinn should take up our attention at this time, but I see that you are not convinced."

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better," Dean said with a brooding shake of his head as he paced the length of Henry's office. "You know they want to try him in a motorized chair?"

"One that he can drive into traffic the moment he gets the chance?" Henry asked with a nod. "Yes, I'm aware."

"So what does this mean for you?" Dean asked and sighed. "I know what it's like to be nomadic and I know what it's like to have a home. How do you stand and fight a man like that? I know evil, I've seen it in all its forms, and that man has it in spades." Dean shook his had and ran his fingers though his hair nervously. "And you can't kill him, so what do you do?"

"Spend all eternity running, or in an endless cat and mouse game, but he's my problem," Henry said with a shrug. "His first attempts were to force me and my secret out into the open and perhaps he'll do that again, or maybe he will flee and look for other ways to get at me. I'm not worried about me as much as I'm worried about Abe."

"Speaking of Abe," Dean said and motioned to the door. "He just shows up here often?"

"More than I would like," Henry said and walked past Dean back out into the autopsy bay to confront his aging son.


	16. A Hunters Meeting

**_A/N: Happy Friday! It has been a crazy week, I'm super exhausted but I am getting this done. I am determined! There will be an update today!_**

Chapter 16: A Hunters Meeting

"Abraham, what are you doing here?" Henry asked in a scolding tone as he moved to greet his adult son.

"We saw the boy's car on the street out front and came in to investigate," Abe answered and motioned to Mary.

"My car, it's my car," Dean said defensively as he followed Henry out of the office.

"It was your father's car," Mary countered.

"He gave it to me, it is my car now," Dean protested.

"Rightfully so," she agreed.

"Please don't say I was conceived in that car," Dean said and covered his ears. "I just don't need that knowledge in my life right now."

Mary winked at Abe and laughter rolled until Lucas and Sam returned as well.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Sam asked; surprised still to see her alive but also because they'd left her behind with the wrong information.

"We were curious when we got off the subway to see the car here. Weren't you supposed to be at the library, and you, what happened to riding the subway?" Mary asked and accused in the same breath.

"Got a little side tracked by another body and getting in here to see it," Dean lied through his teeth and gained himself a sideways glance from his mother.

"You just got the mom look," Abe pointed out the exchange.

"Did either of you make it to the subway?" Mary continued.

"No, but it would have been pointless now that Sam has a map and a possible hide out location. We have directions now, where as before we only had the subway; a vast stretch of tracks that could have taken days to investigate. Besides you know how I feel about driving my car. Riding the subway would be a torture worse then hell, and I know this for a fact because I have been there," Dean answered reflectively.

"Stop being so melodramatic, it's not that bad. Abe and I went and I'm more convinced now then ever that along those dark damp lines, be they old or new, we're going to find our djinn," Mary explained.

"Never have I ever paid so much attention to the subway before. Every little thing jumped out at me, even at high speeds. There are so many nooks and crannies to hide in, and people all over the place. It's no wonder the djinn was not caught dumping bodies. Where was the second found?" Abe asked.

"Abraham, you don't need to help with this, in fact, I would prefer that you stay out of it all together," Henry said to stop his son."

"Sorry Pops, I've teamed up with Mary. I'm going to see this through. Where was the second body found?" Abe asked again.

"Up town," Dean answered.

"Complete opposite ends of the island," Lucas added and received the scolding look from Henry.

"So the djinn could be anywhere," Abe said.

"Yes, unfortunately," Sam said and sighed. "But with our knowledge of the behaviour of these creatures, I'm still confident that we'll have luck finding it in the Chelsea station."

"Let's check it out," Abe said excitedly.

"You'll do no such thing Abraham. You are going to drop this foolish notion right now and let the hunters handle it," Henry scolded fed up with the charade.

"I survived Vietnam, I can handle reconnaissance," Abe countered defiantly.

"The problem with that Abe, or rather the djinn, is that they can sneak up on you and all they have to do is touch you, but they generally look like everyone else except have a lot of tattoos," Sam explained.

"Then I'll be bait, and didn't you say you needed silver to stop a djinn? I've got plenty of that back at the shop. I am an asset to this case," Abe protested. "I also know a good butcher where we can get your lambs blood."

"You can also bludgeon a djinn to death but you basically have to bash in its brains like you're hunting Zombies," Dean added and there was near glee in his tone.

"Or the colt," Sam added.

"Or that," Dean said and laughed.

"A colt revolver isn't as uncommon an item as a blade dipped in lambs blood," Lucas commented skeptically.

"Oh this gun is," Dean said. "It was made by Samuel Colt himself and designed to kill every supernatural thing in the world. There are only about five things it can't kill. The arch angels, God and his sister, and that's about it."

"Could it kill me?" Henry asked intrigued.

"That we do not know because technically you die by gunshot but are revived, so…" Sam answered.

"And were you going to tell me about it or not?" Henry asked,

"We didn't want to get your hopes up," Sam said apologetically.

"What makes me so special?" Henry asked angrily and filled with distain.

"If they try it and you stay dead, you're dead for good, but if they test it and you come back you'll have died for nothing. What's the point?" Abe asked angrily now. "Are you really in that big of a hurry to leave me?"

"No Abe, of course not," Henry said this time he was the one to carry the apologetic tone.

"Listen, when Abe dies, heaven forbid, I'll come back and shoot you with the colt, but for now we are hunting a djinn," Dean blurted out to break up the family squabble.

"Dean Winchester that is a terrible thing to say to someone," Mary scolded.

"Sorry mom," Dean huffed.

"You shouldn't apologize to me, you should be apologizing to Abraham and Henry," she said with a sigh.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Henry said and Abe nodded.

"Alright back to business, let's check out this abandoned station," Dean said and clapped his hands together.

"I'll go with mom down to the subway, you take Abe back to the shop and get what we need."

"What about the antidote?" Mary asked.

"We have one or two vials in the car. We should make more," Sam offered.

"Something I can do?" Henry asked as the detectives walked in.

"I'll get you my grandfathers recipe and notes and you can see if you can make heads or tails of it," Sam said as vaguely as he could as the two strangers joined them.

"Quite the party down here," Jo Martinez stated as everyone clammed up.

"Sorry detectives," Henry said, "they were just leaving. Lucas show them out and get that recipe," Henry ordered and all at once the gathered gang fled.


	17. Monster DNA

**_A/N: It's getting very late on this Friday, but I am determined to get this up before the craziness of the holidays!_**

Chapter 17: Monster DNA

"Henry, what's going on?" Jo asked suspiciously as she scanned the crowd of living beings in the medical examiners office.

"Oh you know family, Detective, always in everyones business and what-not," Henry chuckled. "We're going to make a big old family meal together, or at least I hope I can participate."

"Of course, you have visitors. We wont keep you," Jo said apologetically.

"We wont?" Detective Hansen asked in confusion.

"No we've kept him long enough," Jo said as she elbowed Hansen, "and besides he's the ME, we're the detectives. We should be able to solve one case without Henry holding our hands."

"You know I don't mind detective," Henry said. "Under normal circumstances."

"I know Henry but when do you ever entertain family?" Jo asked. "I mean I had no idea you even had any here in this country."

"I'm full of surprises Jo," Henry said with a wink. "So what can I do for you?" He asked having diffused the situation well enough to get away with having visitors in the office.

"We just came to see if you identified the latest victim," Jo answered.

"Or have anything else for us to go on. The forensics unit is at vic two's location combing through footage and the area surrounding where the body was found but it's just a dump sight like the first one. We looked around the Chelsea station but found nothing out of the ordinary. Can you please give us something to go on?" Hansen asked.

"I believe that this victim has been dead longer but that is about all I have for you. Same residue, same toxin, therefore the same killer, but no ID," Henry answered. "We just have to wait for the test results."

"Figured," Hansen huffed and turned to leave as Lucas walked in again.

"Not much else you can do now but wait Jo, or tackle something else on the board. Can I help with anything else?" Henry asked as Jo hesitated.

"No Henry, you go. You too Lucas, so sorry for dragging you back in here."

"I don't mind the overtime," Lucas said and winked at her.

"I'm sure, but you should probably get some rest. Both of you. I'll call if anything else pops up," Jo said and with a down cast wave she left taking Hansen with her.

"Got the recipe from Sam," Lucas said when the detectives were good and gone.

"Excellent, we should get right to it then," Henry said as Lucas handed him the old parchment. "Lucas, what is it?" He asked as he noticed the hesitation in his young protege.

"Well, I kinda had this idea but I didn't want to bring it up to the hunters because they are intimidating and clearly more knowledgeable than I am about certain things…"

"Spit it out Lucas,"Henry interrupted the rambling.

"Promise you wont laugh?"

"Yes," Henry answered.

"Well what if we're dealing with more than one djinn? Sam and Dean said that they are nomadic but that they do have lineage and an alpha," Lucas said. "That would explain the double body dump that could have potentially happened at the same time."

"Okay but where are you going with this?" Henry asked.

"Well, if the toxin is genetically something they pass on, couldn't it be like a finger print? If we isolate the toxin in the blood couldn't we also look for DNA markers within the target and if we have DNA couldn't we run that through our criminal databases, or at least see if we're dealing with two of the same kind of monster, or just one? Like a cultural profile using DNA?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas that is genius," Henry said brightly. "If we can isolate the toxin we can run those tests, yes."

"We just need to isolate it from another person's blood," Lucas said.

"Slightly more difficult but it can be done," Henry said. "Go get me a swabbing from the first victim we'll run the tests back in my lab."

"Just a swab?"

"Right, good thinking, best to take tissue too," he added with a wink and Lucas rushed off happily.


	18. More Than One

_**A/N: Had a terrible week so I am using fanfiction to escape.**_

Chapter 18: More Than One

"Need a ride?" Dean called out to the two scientists as they exited the main doors of the medical examiners office.

"Yes," Lucas answered excitedly. "Any change I can get to ride in that beauty I'm going to take it. We don't see many of these in the big city."

"She was made for the open road, my good man," Dean said proudly at the praise for his baby. "I don't like bringing her into places like this where the traffic is practically crawling and she can't stretch her legs."

"What are you still doing here?" Henry asked as he stepped forward to accept the convenience of the conveyance but also suspicious of the deviation from their previous plan.

"After much debate and deliberation, and another interruption from your very nosy detectives, we decided it would be best to have someone wait for you and probably not draw attention to ourselves down in the subway. At least, not until all the real crazies come out for the night, and I know there are many of them in this city. They'll act as a diversion to our hunting. Sam took Abe and my mother took off to gather ingredients and check out the second dump location," Dean explained as he motioned the men into his car for privacy reasons and then eased his way into the New York City traffic. "I was volunteered to stay behind because I wont ride the subway. I find it insulting. And because I will not leave my Baby to be driven by an unskilled person, such as my brother, through these very treacherous streets."

"I mean why would you with a car like this?" Lucas asked from the back seat.

"If this car could talk Lucas she'd tell the best and worst stories you've ever heard," Dean commented with a laugh as he leaned on the horn and then cursed at the cabbie in front of him in the very next breath.

"What did the detective say to you?" Henry asked when silence had returned again and traffic eased slightly.

"They introduced themselves, well Hansen did and asked a lot of questioned, not uncommon for the detectives, I'd say. Hansen was prepared to believe our lies but Jo, she's suspicious of us all."

"Jo is trusting but she had very good intuition. It has taken a lot to win her over, though I always feel she is critical of me," Henry said thoughtfully.

"She knows something is up, she just wouldn't believe it if we told her," Lucas added.

"So she doesn't know about you?" Dean asked.

"Not many people do."

"It's probably for the best," Dean said and nodded as he let the subject drop. "So doc, what's the plan for us?"

"Lucas and I are going to run tests on our victims blood to see if we can't track the djinn though DNA databases, also Lucas has a theory that we are going to try and prove," Henry explained. "And there is that antidote to prepare."

"What's the theory?" Dean asked intrigued.

"I think we're dealing with more than one djinn just based on the drop locations and the time of death," Lucas said with a shrug.

"You know, in all my years hunting these thing and knowing that there are multiples out there, I never thought about how they procreate, then again I'm not the brains of this operation. Vampires create each other though sharing blood and then they pair bond for life. I have dealt with a pack of djinn before but they were moving with their alpha," Dean spoke thoughtfully.

"If it is a pair, our test may be able to tell you more about their genetic make up," Lucas became excited at the thought.

"If they are a pair at all, we aren't going to jump to conclusions. We are going to hypothesize and reach our conclusions based on study and analysis," Henry said to bring his protege back down to earth.

"Right," Lucas agreed.

"Well, it sounds interesting enough. I look forward to your results but if we are going to hunt this thing, or things, then we are going to need that antidote. Sam has gone looking for uncommon ingredients. We get to start with what Abe is sure you have in the lab or already in his pantry," Dean explained and rummaged in his pocked for the scrap of paper that he'd been handed.

"I have all of these things. I am sure of it," Henry said as he read the list and then compared it to the faded parchment Lucas had retrieved from Sam to begin with.

"Great then we can get started," Dean said as he made a right turn out of the slow moving sea of traffic and followed Henry's directions back around to the antique shop.


	19. Talk About Death And Dying

_**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! It has been a very productive week for me and I'll be updating all of my stories on time this week. If you haven't checked out the others please do, and if you're enjoying this story please leave a comment! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 19: Talk About Death And Dying

Dean watched as the scientists worked, and they movement together spoke to their working relationship. Lucas and Henry were a well oiled machine. Lucas the apprentice learning with every step and mastering his craft. Henry, the master, teacher, and mentor, he was brilliant and experience but took great pride in moulding Lucas into a model of himself.

To start the antidote and run their tests, they first needed to rearrange and set up their work stations to be efficient, and then, if the laboratory didn't already look like some fictional mad scientist's lab, it sure did when they were finished with it.

Dean had let them run point, intrigued by the dungeon lab that he was now visiting, but Henry and Lucas were all business to begin with.

"So you've really kept track of every time you've died?" Dean asked as he looked at the collection of journals on the shelf as he explored the lab, out from under their feet.

"You haven't?" Henry asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"They are, for the most part, scratched on the insides of my eyelids. I couldn't forget them if I tried. The rest have been wiped away by God himself, or so I'm told," Dean answered honestly as he pulled the first journal from the shelf. "Do you mind?" He asked and held it up.

"By all means, knock yourself out. You've tried to make us believe that you aren't one for reading," Henry said. "But they are mostly medical jargon as medical jargon evolved."

"A history of medicine by Doctor Henry Morgan," Dean laughed. "I'm sure I'll manage. I don't pretend to understand a lot of it, but research and lives lived in lore books has made me smarter than I look. I don't always enjoy the research, in fact, I would rather leave it to Sam, but I know that I am useless otherwise. So put the books in front of me and the least I can do is read into thing."

"You are smarter than you make yourself out to 're selling yourself short Dean. I could tell that from the moment I met you but I'd say you sell yourself short out of necessity, not because you actually believe what you are saying but because you are trying to protect something or someone. By the way, those books are more a history of death and dying, rather than medicine itself. Medicine has done nothing for my condition," Henry said. "My deaths and my analysis of the act of dying have nothing to do with the medicine I have studied to keep it at bay, nor does it change how fascinating medicine and how it is ever evolving. One day, and I believe I will be around for it, it will give us the meaning of life."

"How analytical of you," Dean said. "You're really trying to figure this out then?" He asked the question more as an observation.

"Aren't you?" Henry asked.

"The mysteries of the human condition are not my thing. Mainly because in my line of work the laws of physics do not apply, hell, no laws of any kind apply and I stick with monsters. Humans and too complicated and scary. Beyond the realm of understanding, that's where the human psyche takes us and that is far worse, sometimes, then monsters who are just out to eat, reproduce, and survive. So if the general laws don't apply why would any other science? I just work, the family business is to save people and hunt the things that are killing them. Adam, as incapacitated as he is right now, is one of those things and you, well you seem to only kill yourself, so not technically my portfolio," Dean spoke as he flipped through the note book. "You rate the deaths on a pain scale, duration of dying and time of reappearance. Wow Doc, and I thought Sam was a nerd." He commented to change the subject and bring things to a less morbid line of conversation, or so he thought.

"I have all the time in the world Dean, it has taught me to be thorough and I hope one day to find the answers in the details that I keep," Henry said. "And it sounds very much like you have lost all hope when it comes to humanity."

"No, I have good people in my life but at the same time, because of this life, I am bound to lose them. My hopelessness lies in the people who are not good, who cause pain, and who blame it on insanity when that is just an excuse. I mean, you see these kinds of people, or at least their body of work, everyday in your line of work. How do you still have home in humanity?" Dean asked.

"We work with amazing people who have devoted their lives to stopping the monsters of the human persuasion," Lucas answer.

"Exactly, and I have seen more good in people in all my years then I have seen bad," Henry said. "It's all a matter of perspective."

"Sure, I guess, and if I live long enough, maybe I'll see it too," Dean said.

"You don't think you will?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I don't have much say in the matter Lucas, I'm resolved to that. I don't have to like it, but someone keeps bringing me back," Dean said and there was weariness in his tone.

"I know that feeling all too well," Henry said.

"But how do you get away from hunters with all this stuff?" Dean asked as he motioned around the room and to get back onto the line of interrogation he's began, to gain the information he was used to having when dealing with any one thing or other.

"I don't, in general, but Abe does well enough to come and find me," Henry said as the machines around him began to buzz. "We have that system in place, as I'm sure you and your brother have as well. Before Abe, I had people, and luckily for me, a lot of this modern equipment is replaceable. How do you do it?"

"Pretty much everything I need is in my car. The get away is quick and painless when you carry it all with you. And we don't spend a lot of time working directly with the cops. It's like you want to be caught or something," Dean said with a shrug.

"The enemy or my enemy is my friend," Henry quoted. "What do you have to say about your bunker?"

"We skillfully acquired that, and hold onto it just as skillfully. Changed the locks and codes and had it refortified by celestial beings. Plus, I think the brits are scared of us now that we wiped out their whole operation here. That doesn't mean I don't think they'll come back, or if they do manage to take back the bunker that we don't have what we need to start over in the car," Dean explained.

"Always on the run then?" Henry asked.

"Only way to live, in my opinion. I love the open road," Dean answered and smirked.

"Looks like we're ready," Lucas said as the printers began to run. And he spoke to bring himself back into the conversation that had become awkward somehow.

"Ah yes, look at that," Henry said and went to his apprentice's side.

"But before Abe came along, what did you do?" Dean asked.

"I tried to fly very low under the radar, as much as I could at least," Henry answered. "Interesting…"

"Distinct strands of DNA," Lucas said and looked at the paper. "Our victims and the djinn."

"Djinn, plural?" Dean asked intrigued at last. He'd known that it had been the reason for the analysis but he hadn't expected it to work.

"I count three distinct individuals," Lucas said and gasped. "It's a family."

"Monsters are monsters," Dean said to talk the man down from feeling any sort of sympathy or remorse.

"You'll kill children?" Lucas asked in shock.

"I'd kill, or try to kill, Henry if he were killing people. Even though I kinda like the good doctor, it's all part of the job," Dean answered. "That's the bottom line; the line we tow in our business. If they are things killing humans then they must die. And I don't or I try not to feel bad about it, but we have let them go as well."

"A silver lining," Henry commented.

"Far from it," Dean huffed.

"And you can't cure them?" Lucas asked.

"Most of the cures you read about are the stuff of nonsense to make people feel better about hating things. They don't work under most circumstances, and if this goes as far as their genetic make up, then how do you cure a creature that was born that way?" Dean asked as Sam, Abe and Mary appeared at the top of the stairs to the laboratory. "Never said this job was morally right, or fair, or easy."

"Then what good is the antidote?" Lucas asked.

"It's for the people infected by the djinn venom. Hopefully we can save the innocent lives that they are feeding on. Most of the time it still takes weeks, months, for a victim to recover from the kind of poisoning that has occurred. What comes after, we can't worry about, but I am sure it's not an easy journey mentally or physically. At least they live," Dean answered and explained. "So really, the antidote is for us while we hunt these things and for those who just happened to fall prey to the monsters in the darkness."

"Human emotions at it's finest," Henry said. "You say you try to stay away from the humanity of it, but really, what are you doing?"

"Caring too much," Dean said.

"Yes, I would say that is exactly what is going on here."


	20. Humanity

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope everyone has been having a wonderful week!**_

Chapter 20: Humanity

"What things?" Sam asked as he overheard the tail end of the conversation.

"I'll let Lucas and Henry explain the science behind it but we're sure it's a mated pair. Come on Sammy, we have research to do," Dean said and grabbed his brother by the wrist.

"What about the antidote?" Sam asked.

"It's a Campbell family recipe, mom should be fine," Dean said and climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Go make sure he's all right, we'll finish up here," Mary said and Sam fled to follow his brother.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked as he fell into the passenger side of the Impala, having followed at a near run after his clearly shaken and disturbed brother.

"What do we really know about djinn?" Dean asked as the engine roared to life. "I'm tell you, Sammy, we should have never come here. Too much going on, this is no place for hunters."

"The apocalypse was too much. God and his sister was too much. This is djinn, a milk run. Our bread and butter business. An immortal has got you in a panic over that? This is every day, run of the mill, family business, your favourite kind of job. So what's really up with you?"

"The science says the djinn procreate," Dean said. "And Henry Morgan seems like a real stand up guy. Are we killing innocent people now?" He asked as he leaned on the horn. "I mean making other vampires or werewolves or zombies is one thing but teaching your kid how to murder that just something else together. It's survival and it's what Dad taught us."

"How old were you when Dad taught you to kill?" Sam asked. "And I've killed a kid djinn before."

"Sam, that's different!"

"How Dean?" Sam asked. "You were taught to kill to save people. The djinn are just teaching their offspring to survive in this world. I mean, don't get me wrong I feel you, I don't want to kill a kid if it is a kid, and I don't want to kill Henry, even if we could, but if the djinn is killing... we do what needs to be done. If we find them and they have other people they are feeding on, then we do what Dad taught us to do."

"And if it's just a kid, doing what it's parents tell it to, then what? We've let them go before, monsters I mean."

"I guess we cross that bridge when we get to it."

"What's mom going to say?" Dean asked.

"Is that the real issue here because this is out of character for you. I'm usually having to talk you down from killing all the bad things." Sam said.

"Mom's back, she's hunting, her family was her family and they were hardcore. The Campbells do things differently from the Winchesters. We didn't learn to hunt from them, we don't know what she expects and we don't exactly see eye to eye with the Campbell mentality."

"She's our mother, she expects us to be human," Sam said.

"She's a hunter Sam, from a long line of hunters. Look what Samuel did to the shape shifters and vampires, and alphas of all kinds. Who's to say that's not what mom was brought up in? So it's the way she will act as well. We haven't exactly been open about our dislike of her family."

"He, Samuel, was still prepared to let the baby live."

"A scrap of humanity from a man who betrayed his grandsons just to work with a demon," Dean said and sighed. "People suck Sam."

"I know," Sam agreed. "And I'm sure the monsters say the same thing about us and we've worked with our fair share of demons."

"Ha," Dean laughed sarcastically and turned another corner to bring them back around to the same neighbourhood as the antique store. "So what are we doing exactly?"

"We're going to hunt down the djinn that killed those two people."

"And then?"

"Then I think we look into witchcraft, lore of any kind, and whatever we can to help Henry with his immortality," Sam answered. "Because, the bottoms line is, Henry has been trying to find a scientific way out all his long life, and it's done nothing for him."

"Maybe what they need is a little witchcraft," Dean said. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Right, where have our minds gone?" Sam asked.

"This city Sam, it was a bad idea. We shouldn't have gotten involved," Dean said and shook his head.

"We're in it now, and we're not the kind to quit in the middle of a hunt. So we better stick this out," Sam spoke to be encouraging but he understood where his brother was coming from. "And after we've helped, after we've done all that we could for Henry and Abe, we get the hell outta here."

"All right, we have a plan, let's get to it," Dean said. "And if that doesn't work, we'll call Chuck."

"You think he'll answer?"

"No…"


	21. Monster Or Not

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you had a wonderful week.**_

Chapter 21: Monsters Or Not

"Everything all right?" Lucas asked when the boys reappeared coming down the stairs to the laboratory.

"In our line of work everything and okay are relative terms," Mary answered after one glance at her sons.

"We're fine and focused," Sam answered.

"And we are well on our way to antidotes," Mary said and motioned to an old iron cauldron bubbling away. "So we go hunting."

"We'll leave you to it," Henry said.

"What do you mean?" Abraham asked.

"We've done our part, Abe. We've helped as best as we could. It is time to get back to our lives and to let them do what they do."

"Since when do you give up on a case as easy as that?" Abe asked sarcastically.

"Since we crossed into the realm of the supernatural," Henry answered.

"So that's it? You just forget about the rest of it because all of a sudden you're not the only supernatural being in the world?" Abe asked indignantly.

"It's probably for the best. We know what we're doing," Mary nodded at Henry. "It's better this way."

"I'm going, I'm not going to just sit here knowing what I know now. I'm going to see this through," Abe vowed.

"Always the activist Abraham, but this is different. Stay out of it. Once you dive into the monstrous there's no getting out of it."

"He's not wrong," Dean commented.

"I've been in this all my life, mainly running from a hunter's misappropriation of what Henry is. I know monsters are real, not because I've seen them but because they think my father is one of them. So excuse me for needing to know what this is all about. I need to see it with my own eyes. I've seen evil, I need to know what you do is right because all my life it has been all wrong."

"Abraham," Henry protested but the look from the man shut him down. "Well I guess that means I'm going too. Who better to be bait then a man who cannot die?" He huffed and tossed a book aside.

"I'm in if they are," Lucas said. "I mean I'm not much of a fighter but I did med school, I can help if people get hurt. I know my way around a syringe."

"Really, well, I guess there is no talking any of you out of it so watch your backs, don't let them touch you, and stay away from the cops," Dean said as he moved toward the stairs again. "And maybe get some rest. We move when the sun sets."

"And you, what about you?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to crash in the car for a couple of hours," Dean answered. "I need some sleep."

"Stay in the guest room," Abraham said, "or a couch in the shop. I'm not gonna have you running off half cocked because you didn't get your way."

"Sam?" Dean looked to his brother for back up.

"Go lay down Dean, mull it over," Sam said.

"Here, I'll get you something to eat, something good and strong to drink, hell I may even join you," Abraham said and followed Dean up the stairs. "Whatever it takes to get ready for whatever it is we plan to walk into together."

"Got any pie?" Dean asked as he finally gave in.

"I've made a mixed berry turnover," Abe answered.

"Close enough," Dean huffed and left the laboratory.


	22. A Conversation Between Sons

_**A/N: Happy Friday!**_

Chapter 22: A Conversation Between Sons

"You remind me of me, Dean, way back in my younger days," Abraham said as he lead the hunters into the living space above the shop. "Headstrong, passionate, eyes on what's right and that voice that makes you doubt. Like really doubt. Always on that path looking for what will make this life better until there is a little kid in the road, or a pack of them hiding the gorilla fighters in the swamps. And then, the choices don't seem as clear as they once did, now do they? Everything in us says, 'wait, stop, they're children'."

"You served?" Dean asked in shock at the revelations of the older gentleman.

"Sometimes you have to do the right thing, even if it doesn't seem all that right. Now I don't know if that war was right, looking back, but at the time it's what needed to be done, and I don't know if it's right to watch hunters try to end Henry or chase us away from home, or whatever, but to them, at the time, it was right. So yeah, I went to Vietnam. Yes, I protested other wars and wrong doings. Sure I sowed my wild oats and left home, married more times then I'd like to admit. I've lived lives, maybe not as many as Henry, but I've lived them and maybe I have some thoughts about you being here hunting, but I'm not going to run because running never actually gets you anywhere. What you're running from is always going to catch up to you."

"You're right," Dean said as he sat down at the kitchenette and watched Abraham with interest and intrigue.

"Drink this," He said and placed a cup in front of Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked turning his nose up to it.

"Tea, if it doesn't calm you down and clear your head I'll get out the hard stuff and we'll try to cloud it instead of clear it."

"Can we just skip to the clouding part?" Dean asked. "A clear mind is a troubled mind."

"No, don't be rude, drink the tea," Abe ordered and then slid a plate with the berry filled pastry across the table to Dean. "This is what sets us apart form the monsters."

"Tea and pastries?" Dean asked confused.

"No, manners, a conscience, and the need, from time to time, to have a mental laps," Abe answered. "With what you've seen in your short life, you deserve the anxiety and the mood swings from time to time but we don't run, do we Dean?"

"No sir."

"Good, now what was all that about?" Abe asked as he sat down across the table from Dean.

"We have rules, more like guidelines, that we live by. Rules that we were taught by our father. We don't just kill things, that's murder, and the innocent are the innocent, but were do you draw the line when you know it's a monster and a monster's instinct is to do what it needs to do to survive?" Dean explained after a long pause of contemplating as he tried to decide whether or not to be completely honest with this man.

"Yes, that seems sane, good to know," Abe said and sipped at his tea. "And your mother, how was she taught?"

"I'm not really sure, we don't know the Campbells, never really did, and when we did meet the resurrected grandfather, he wasn't exactly the ideal role model after how we'd been brought up. Our Dad wasn't perfect, but he was a soldier and he knew, and so do we," Dean said.

"Saving people, humanity and whatnot, that's what matters most," Abe said. "Children are innocent."

"Kids are kids. No kid asked for what their parents made them into, or the situation they were born into. Sure, I've killed kids before, hell, I've almost been killed by kids so it turns into self defence but no kid deserves to be raised the way I was raised, or mom was raise, or the way monsters raise other monsters. That is just robbing a child of ever knowing innocence. And no kid is born a monster, or maybe they are genetically but they didn't asked for that."

"But were do you draw the line?" Abe asked but his question was more out of sympathy and agreement then looking for Dean to answer him. "Is this djinn killing for their child? Does that make it right? Is the kids being taught to kill because ultimately that is what it will have to do to survive?"

"Any way you slice it, you will always regret the kids," Dean said and sipped the tea.

"Yes, you do, but that's what kids are for. No parent in the history of humanity has not had regrets about how they parented. And no child has ever grown up not resenting their parents for some thing or other, but they move on and deal with it, and so should you."

"I'm just saying that we might have to kill a kid tonight. Are you prepared for that Abraham?" Dean asked.

"I've done it before," Abe confessed. "So has Henry, but at the end of the day, we've also saved them but you can't save them all Dean. I'm just one of the many Henry has saved and I'm grateful for the life I got out of it. But for everyone one of me, there are ten that slipped through his fingers, as I'm sure they have for you. The question is are you a casualty or a triumph?"

"I'm lucky to be alive, I know that, and whether you believe it or not I know that I've been brought back to life for some purpose. But I wouldn't call it a triumph. One day, who knows when, I'll bite it once and for all and all this will be over for me but if someone gave me a shot, one chance, to start all over again, I'd hope and pray that I don't live this life again," Dean confessed.

"If it's the divine plan, then I don't think you have any sway in the matter, and maybe that's what is happened to Henry. Maybe there is some divine plan at work for him too," Abe spoke in a philosophical way not really knowing how to react to Dean's revelations.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean said and nodded. "But I don't want to believe that same thing is true for Adam. That man is evil, he can't be a part of the plan."

"No, me either," Abe spoke and his tone told of his disgust for what the years had done to the other man.

"He's like a vengeful spirit, if he'd actually died. They just hang around getting angrier and angrier, more powerful and destructive, but they can be destroy. Adam can't, at this point, and so the twisted horrors are doing something terrible to that soul," Dean said.

"I guess it is what's to be expected when a soul is twisted and mutilated for so long. I'm afraid it will happen to Henry," Abe confessed.

"All the goodness in the world doesn't stop what to much time does to the spirit," Dean said. "It's all the shades of grey that cause all of our hindsight and regrets. I totally understand where you are coming from but he has you, Abe, and maybe you are what's saving him now."

"And when I'm gone?" Abe asked.

"You can only hope that you can find someone to take your place," Dean said.

"You mom mentioned magic, witchcraft, a way to live longer," Abe confessed.

"It could prolong your life, hundreds of years if you have the right mojo to make it work. Some people have it, some people don't and some can work a spell well enough. There aren't any guarantees and it does come with a price. Are you willing to take from others, what which you need?" Dean asked.

"You have to take?" Abe asked.

"Most of the time, to prolong a life, you have to take someone else's," Dean answered. "Can you take from the innocent Abraham?"

"There has to be another way," Abe said sadly.

"I'll look for you Abe, I'll ask around, hell I'll call in favours, but I've been around this all my life. I know what people do with these arts. You're not that man Abraham," Dean said. "And I don't want to be the man that makes you into that."

"Yeah, thanks, I understand," Abe said and sighed. "Maybe we do need a good strong whisky to cloud our troubled thoughts."

"I'm down if you are, this tea has done nothing for me," Dean said and let the darkness descend.


	23. Talk Of Adam And The Need For Hope

_**A/N: Happy Friday! I hope you have all been getting notifications for this story, but I am worried that none of the notifications have been going out for the past couple of weeks. I'm really sorry if that is the case. There have been updates every week.**_

Chapter 23: Talk Of Adam And The Need For Hope

"I thought you were going to nap," Mary said as she and Henry entered the kitchen to find Abe and Dean three shots in and starting to feel better about themselves.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Dean grumbled and stood. "Where am I going?" He asked as he looked back at Abe.

"Come, I'll show you," Abe said and stood as well.

"You'd be wise to sleep that off as well Abraham," Henry said scolding his aging son.

"Yeah, whatever Pops, but I'm not, not going to hunt tonight," Abe spoke defiantly.

"I'm not going to argue with you in this state," Henry said in defeat.

"Smart," Abe huffed and lead Dean away.

"As far as I can tell, that's very normal for Dean," Mary whispered.

"We got Abe to cut back years ago," Henry confessed. "But in your line of work, I'm not surprised that those boys need to self medicate. Dean wears his heart on his sleeve, he tries not to, but you can see it there. Alcoholism is probably one of his only coping mechanisms."

"I get that this job could merit some self medication, but Dean drinks a lot. I guess that's why I wanted out in the first place but that really wasn't in the cards for my boys," Mary confessed. "I know that they have become great, but I'm so unhappy with the way things have turned out. People, the ones I've run into in this new life have told me just how amazing they are but it's not what I wanted, I don't believe it's what they wanted either but they are resigned to the fact that this is their life. So drink up I guess."

"Medicine has always been my path. I've done many thing in many different capacities but they all come back to medicine. There is something to be said about destiny or maybe what we're really made of. Those are answers that I have been looking for forever and I think my coming back to medicine all the time has given me closure in a way," Henry said as he set the water to boil again. "It gives me purpose, finding answers, and I'm going to keep looking for them until I find them all. But more than what destiny has made of us, it's the searching that keeps us going and coming back to what we know."

"If anyone can do it, it's you Henry but what happens when you've found them all?" Mary asked.

"I'll find more questions, I always do, because this world is always evolving and finding new innovations. In my lifetime I will see the end of some of this generations most feared disease. And that will be glorious and miraculous all in itself. There is always cause for hope," Henry said and smiled. "Tea?" He asked.

"Please, that would be lovely," Mary answered.

"We should all rest, I suppose," Henry commented as he handed her a china cup.

"We'll be up all night, or at least that's my experience with hunting," Mary said to answer his question, though he'd meant it as a suggestion. "But really Henry, if you came to find all the answers, if you knew how to die, would you do it?" She asked.

"If I could be sure that I wouldn't wake up again, I'd wait until Abe passed on and everyone I have come to love in this life and then yes, I'd make sure it worked on someone like Adam first," Henry said and watched as Mary looked at him with suspicion. "Don't worry, he's got a thing for killing me just to watch me pop up again. He's tried to frame me for a whole train worth of people who died because of him. He's messed with my head and my people just to get close, or so he says. He'd deserve the death blow from me. It wouldn't teach him anything if it came from someone else and I think that's why he hasn't found a way to get out of the medically induced paralysis that I put him in. He could have conned someone into killing him months ago but he hasn't yet and I have to wonder why."

"You don't think a hunter will get him one day?" Mary asked.

"No, I think they know better than to go after him. I think he's probably ended more hunters than any monsters ever managed, or he might contact a hunter to prove he's so much better than that."

"That's one way to keep them off your trail," Mary said.

"It's not right, I know but it's survival, or self defence," Henry said.

"Or how you keep your secret, don't worry Henry, I get it and I don't blame you but it is the monster's life. You know that right?"

"It's what I am, I guess, though I find the term monsters a wee bit harsh," Henry said and shrugged.

"But Adam's a monster," she countered.

"I said a wee bit," He added and laughed.

"Well, get some rest. If we're really going to use an immortal as bait you kind of have to be there," Mary said.

"I'm the bait now? I thought I was coming to jump in front of people if bullets started flying," Henry joked.

"You can't be a martyr if you keep coming back," Mary said.

"No, I guess not, and I'm only good for one death then I'll wake up in water and you'll be left without cover," he said. "So you had better make my death count."

"That's inconvenient," Mary commented.

"Make the shots worth, okay?" He asked almost fearfully. "Because death isn't fun."

"We always do, that the whole job," Mary said. "One shot, you've got one shot to save the lives."

"Take it," Henry said. "And there will be reason to hope."

"I apologize in advance if we get you killed," she said.

"It wont mean anything to me, just a bit of pain before I'm back. But, speaking from experience, it can throw people off to see it happen, so prepare yourself for that," he said. "Your brain will scream that I'm dying and that you'll need to react to save someone whom you've come to know and maybe even trust, but stay focused."

"Is this supposed to be a pep-talk?" She asked and laughed.

"I see where your son gets his sarcasm from," Henry laughed.

"As is the case with most of their abilities, the drinking is on the Campbell side of the family too," Mary confessed.

"And yet, your husband taught them to be this way," Henry said. "It's not all your fault."

"No, but it's my fault that John was driven to this," Mary said and sighed.

"Don't fret, there is still hope that you can find him again. If Sam and Dean and you can come back from the dead, then one day, he may walk back into your life," Henry said. "Just as you have walked back into mine."

"Damnit Henry, why do you always have to find the silver lining?" Mary asked.

"Because I have to believe it's there," Henry said, "or I'd just be like the rest of the monsters."


	24. How's The Science Working Out?

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope everyone has had a wonderful week.**_

Chapter 24: How's The Science Working Out?

Dean awoke once again with a start from the nightmare that had passed over him. He'd passed out, probably not from the alcohol, but rather from the sheer exhaustion of the situation. The nightmares, however, rarely let him sleep for sleeps sake and he awoke with a start, the image seared into his mind, as he caught his breath and him mind cleared to remind him of where he was and what was to be smell of Abe's cooking pulled him back, and jumping to his feet he rushed to investigate the glories of a home cooked meal.

"Abe isn't the only one who cooks around here," Henry said when Dean appeared. "He's still asleep and I've learned a thing or two over hundreds of years."

"Probably for the best," Dean said. "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Henry spoke sarcastically but laughed all the same. "I don't sleep as much as you think. I can go days without it, especially after a recent death."

"So dying is like a reboot to your system?" Dean asked. "How recently was your last attempt to kill yourself?"

"You assume I did it to myself?" Henry asked darkly. "I may be a touch reckless, but I try not to do it to myself if I can help it. I make the exception if there is something to be gained from the knowledge but otherwise, I am not, in general, that kind of man. It has happened, on occasion, that I may have gotten a little too over zealous on cases that I worked with the NYPD. I have been lucky enough to die before they see me and before I disappeared completely in front of their eyes; which would cause so many problem and more questions that I just can't answer. It has been divine providence, I suppose, and it's like I was never even there to begin with. They question that, but that is easier to lie about than dying and waking up in water."

"You're be locked up, labelled, and the key would be tossed into the river," Dean commented.

"Exactly," Henry nodded and was prepared to let the subject drop because the idea of incarceration because of his affliction had happen enough and he wasn't looking to have it occur again any time soon.

"Most recently?" Dean asked again.

"Two weeks back, it was a serial case. I cracked it when I realized that the trophy the killer was taking was a cut of bone from each of his victims. Never the same bone, always the same shape."

"Same tool?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it was a drill bit used for making holes and it left polkadots in bone; too large to just bore a hole, but small enough to cut say a rib bone," Henry explained. "I found the bones in a mason jar of a suspect's basement. I called for back up and was drugged. The guy killed me, I disappeared and cops arrived to a raving lunatic, then they found the mason jar and the detectives I work with pieced it together from there. They came back to the office and I was working away as if nothing had happened."

"How'd you know he was the guy?" Dean asked as he sat to listen to the tale.

"Well, we'd figured that the victims were connected, the only thing that seemed to connect them was that they all lived or worked around the same construction sight. So the NYPD started pulling cameras, watching people coming and going, and they started asking questions. I looked into the databases with Lucas and we found similar death groups in different states. So I went down there and snooped around a bit."

"So you're the fly by night kinda guy?" Dean asked.

"I suppose," Henry shrugged

"What does it feel like, I mean what do you remember when you die?" Dean asked.

"Everything. It all flashes in front of my eyes and then when it's too much I wake up again. I feel all the pain of dying, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, and then there is a moment a relief and a splash when I resurface."

"Interesting," Dean said but Henry could tell it wasn't what Dean wanted to hear.

"You?" Henry asked. "You've died, what do you remember?"

"Most of the time nothing. I've been told, by a good friend, that Sam and I have died more times than anyone he ever knew but we don't remember those times. We just get boomeranged back or dropped on planes or wake up as if in a dream. The times I do remember I was pulled out of hell by an angel, not comfy, or I died to talk to death and came back with the messages he had to send. One time we remember the whole thing because God wanted us to remember that he didn't want to get involved. It's not exactly clear why it happens the way it happens. I remember dying a couple of times, or believing I should have died, and I probably did. I remember the before, for most of them. Being shot, mangled by monsters, the hell hounds, those I remember. That would be like a ten on the Henry Morgan worst ways to die chart."

"Hell hounds, Death with a capital D, and angels?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Are you really sceptical, like still, when you died and wake up?" Dean asked.

"You know, I guess I shouldn't be, not that I've come into contact with a lot of monsters in my two hundred plus years, but I've seen enough to shock and surprise me, so why am I shocked about Death?"

"I don't know, that's the shocking part. I'd love to know what he has to say about you," Dean said and chuckled. "But I'm not his favourite person, I reaped him, some believed I actually killed him, but I believe he's just in hiding or he's been replaced. I don't feel like dying to find out, got a couple of reapers on my tail, and he really hates to be summoned."

"See all of that is shocking to me," Henry said.

"Yeah, under normal circumstances it should be," Dean said. "But you're immortal."

"Yes, I suppose I should take it all the same way I do my own dying," Henry said.

"There you go. Hey Doc, if medicine does't work out maybe hunting is in your very long future."

"Hunting to find my end at last?" Henry asked.

"Well you may die a half dozen million times, maybe one will stick or you'll find God and he tells you why you're here," Dean answered. "Either way, you'd save a lot of people."

"Are you trying to make me a believer?" Henry asked.

"That's the thing about a lot of you science-y types, you say you don't believe because it is illogical or some crap about the physics of it all but once you find him and he stands before you, you'll get it. Hell, how's science working out for you and your affliction? Sadly Henry, you are special with magics at work that science will never be able to explain. Maybe your last resort, your great mission, should be to find a divine intervention, and all along the way you could save a whole lot of people."

"Something smells great," Abe said as he came into the kitchen.

"You're all going to need your strength to hunt tonight," Henry said and handed Dean a stack of plate. "You do know how to set a table, I assume, or did they not teach you that in hunter school?"

"I'll figure it out," Dean huffed and walked away.

"Good talk?" Abe asked.

Henry rolled his eyes and turned back to the range.

"You might want to listen to them, they seem to know what we're getting ourselves into."

"And I know what I've been into almost all my life," Henry said harshly in retort.

"And yet, we're no closer to an idea as to what is happening to you," Abe said with a shrug. "But I've got some ideas about moving forward and these hunters are going to help me with it. I'm doing this, this hunt, my research, the future of this family depends on these hunters and their knowhow."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"It doesn't matter, you don't want to believe that the science is way behind on this one. So you want to hide behind what you know, you know," Abe accused.

"You heard all that?"

"Of course I did," Abe said. "And I'm glad he had the guts to say it to your face."

"I believe it, Abe, I have to, but I don't have to like it," Henry said. "And don't you do anything foolish. These hunters could get your killed."

"I know, but it sounds like they have angels and God himself on their side, maybe even on speed dial. So I'll take my chances with them," Abe said and pulling cutlery from the draw he turned away from his father to help Dean in the dining room.


	25. Once More With The Plan

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope everyone is having a wonderful week!**_

Chapter 25: Once More With The Plan

The table was set in comedic fashion, with Abe attempting to educate Dean in the ways of a formal table; something Dean had never experienced let alone dreamed he'd find himself at. At last Abe finished with glasses, while Dean shook back and nodded.

"Well, I feel so much more accomplished now," Dean said with a joke on his lips and a laughed in his eyes.

"I'm sure you do but you don't seem like the type to remember it," Abe countered teasingly as Henry began to bring dishes in to the dining room, and setting them down, he left again shooting a look of authority at Abe.

"Tell me that it's the way to ensnare a woman and I'll study it with diligence," Dean commented in a whispered aside to Abraham.

"In my experience, they love the old romantic ways. With your looks and my charm, son, you could go very far," Abe whispered and winked.

"I get the feeling that you Abraham, have broken many a heart."

"Been married twice," Abe confessed. "But yes, there have been women folk in my history that have fallen for all this."

"Noted," Dean said with a laugh.

"Abraham, will you collect the rest of our guests? Dinner is ready," Henry spoke to break up the rolling laughter he encounter upon entering again.

Minutes later everyone was seated and Henry began to explain the dishes.

"When did you have the time?" Mary asked.

"Nothing here is complicated, and most was cooked together at the same temperature, so throw all in the oven and done," Henry answered.

"Sure beats take out," Dean said gratefully.

"Thank you Dean."

"I should stick around and learn a thing or two," Mary said and smile. "I'm a terrible cook and most of the time I'll cover it up with take out."

"You tried though," Dean said. "Made a mean sandwich when I was little and pie."

"The pie I bought," She confessed. "Never baked one in my life."

"No wonder you like the store bought ones so much," Sam said.

"Pie is pie, Sammy. It's all good," Dean countered to the laughter of those around them.

"So are we ready?" Lucas asked as the silence of mastication and awkwardness took over.

"As ready as can be expected within the circumstance," Henry said.

"I'd like a little more reassurance than that. Who has a plan?" Lucas asked.

"I do. We stick to the Chelsea station. Sam and I will move in first, clear what we can with our mom while you three hang back. Abe, we'll give you a weapon. It wont kill it but it will slow them down. Henry and Lucas, as the medical professionals you'll help any victims we may find. Unfortunately, djinn protect their food source rather fiercely so that will put you in the line of danger. So it has to be secondary to our finding the djinn," Dean explained.

"How will you know a djinn from a victim?" Abe asked.

"Victims will usually be connected to IVs or hung to drain their blood faster. Now a days, with modern storage, they can tap a human for days and store the blood in refrigerators, but still they prefer right from the source so they keep their victims alive as long as they can," Dean answered.

"Djinn's eyes will generally glow blue before they attack and the brightness of their tattooed skin, it's not actually tattoos, will become more vibrant before they touch you to poison you," Mary added to her son's explanation. "A djinn's venom is extremely fast acting and can be administered through clothing, though it is much more potent skin to skin."

"So don't get touched and wear many layers. Got it," Lucas said.

"Thick ones," Sam added.

"Is there anything that will protect our skin against the venom? Latex. Wax. Silicon?" Henry asked.

"Couldn't answer that. We've never studied it," Dean said with his mouth full.

"The Men of Letters may have, but we were not entirely prepared for the djinn when we left the bunker," Sam added.

"You'd prepared to meet an immortal," Henry accused. "Who knew this would turn into a hunt."

"Sure did, Henry, and even then, we weren't prepared for you or Adam," Dean responded. "And we researched the lot for serval days before we set out."

"I'm flattered," Henry responded sarcastically.

"And what about the colt? Can it kill a djinn?" Abe asked.

"Yup," Dean answered. "But we're not going to bring it."

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"Because we are not going to chance it with Henry around. What if it's the thing that kills him for good this time because he decided to dive in front of a bullet?" Dean asked. "At least like this we know he will bounce right back."

"Speaking of which, we need a spare set of cloths for Henry, just in case," Abe offered.

"We'll stash them in the Impala," Dean said and nodded.

"So we have a plan. What are we waiting for?" Lucas asked.

"Finish you food and then we'll go," Henry said as it had gotten late enough for darkness to have fallen outside. "It would be rude not to."

"Oh right," Lucas said and fell silent once more.

"The plan, it will evolve as we go wont it?" Abe asked in a whisper to Dean as his right.

"It always does, but you're a military man so I know you'll be cool with it," he answered.

"What are you saying?" Henry asked having overheard everything. "You're going to send in Abe, even though you know I will just bounce back."

"I need a trained marksman to give us cover. I need a medical man to save lives. I need you to trust my judgement and my experience with these monsters, and even though we were overly prepared to tackle a djinn case when we came, we know these monsters all too well," Dean said and for the first time it seemed like he was the leading authority in the room. "Trust me, I will do everything in my power to keep you and Abe and Lucas safe, but you need to let me work the way I know how to."

"Fine, but if any bullets start flying, I will jump in front of Abraham," Henry said.

"I wasn't going to question your resolve," Dean said. "I just need you to not question mine from here on out."

"Agreed."


	26. The Chelsea Station

_**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Hope you've had a wonderful week!**_

Chapter 26: The Chelsea Station

Leaving the antique shop was done in silence. The antidote was loaded into syringes and distributed among the people in the group. Dean prepped Abe with a weapon from his arsenal and the silver blades were wielded by Sam, Mary and Dean. Piling into the Impala, Sam and Dean claimed Lucas as he was the least experienced, while Abe drove Mary and Henry in his vehicle. The plan was to enter the old Chelsea station from two directions. The Impala left first to head down town while Abe went the shorter distance. They stayed in contact as long as they could via their phones but reception became patchy when they snuck off the platform and started traveling down the tunnel at the first station.

"Just watch out for the rails," Lucas said as he followed behind Sam and Dean.

"You're sure the next train isn't going to come around?" Dean asked as they scanned the line for the old entrance to the closed line that would lead them deeper under ground.

"Watching the schedule as we speak. Everything looks good and on time," Lucas answered with his eyes glued to the glowing screen of his smart phone.

"There," Sam said a they crossed the tracks to an alcove in the tunnel. "This should take us into the old rail line," he added and picked the old rusty padlock. "Get ready to lose full service."

"You my friend are nothing but a glorified flashlight," Lucas said to his phone and followed cautiously into the darkness as they closed the tunnel door behind them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the line, Abe, Mary and Henry disembarked from the train they'd caught and exited into and almost deserted station.

"Here," Henry said as he stopped at a service door and Mary knelt to pick the lock. "This should take us into the staircase that leads right into the heart of the station. It's a shame, at one time it was a beautiful marble structure. One of the first of its kind. Art really. I remember when it opened."

"And you think this is the only way in?" Mary asked as the lock popped in her hands and quickly they entered without being seen.

"No, I'm sure there are many nooks and crannies that could access this space. This is just the most accessible for us and the way most NYPD would get down to the lower levels to investigate. We avoid the modern sections of the system and the rails this way but it will be a trek down," Henry explained as they moved down the well lit hallway of doors until at last they reached the end and a series of iron bars that looked down into the darkness of the staircase. "This is really where we want to be."

Once again, Mary set herself to work on the lock while Abe and Henry covered her. Luckily no one bothered them at this late hour and though the lock was newer it was difficult to pick. Finally Mary opened the gates, trying desperately to stop the squealing of the old hinges and Henry and Abe descended slightly as she closed and rigged the gate so that it wouldn't give them away.

"Wait till you get to the bottom before you use any light," She warned in a whispered, harsh tone, and together they moved slowly into the darkness.

The passage down to the lower line was nothing more than a hole in the wall guarded by the service door and a pipe with a ladder that lead down into the darkness. One by one Sam, Dean and Lucas made their way to the next level and moving fallen bricks, from crumbling walls, and other debris as they went. At last they finally found themselves in the old decommissioned Chelsea line.

"Anyone else completely lost their bearings?" Dean asked as they stopped in the middle of the old track.

"We have got to travel northeast," Sam said as he looked at the map and the compass in his hand as Lucas shown his flashlight on it. "That way," Sam pointed into the darkness and stashed the compass into his coat pocket.

"Remind you of the movies, Sammy?" Dean asked as they walked along cautiously trying not to touch or disturb anything that might fall and crush them.

"Like that scene in the second ghostbusters," Lucas said excitedly then his enthusiasm faded. "You think we'll run into ghosts too?"

"I hope not," Dean said and sighed. "I left the salt rounds in my Baby."

"Poor planing on our part," Sam said as they walked along. "We were too preoccupied with the monsters we're hunting to think about the troubled past of this location."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked sceptically.

"These are some of the first line in New York. They are very old Dean. Not even talking train accidents, or people falling into the tracks, hundreds of thousands lost their lives building these systems. It's ripe for ghost activity," Sam explained.

"And that's only if you think the subway history. There were also mob killings and human trafficking massacres down here. Prohibition smugglers, modern drug runners, you name it, they probably died down here," Lucas added.

"Not to mention flooding from storms or collapses of old tunnels onto the vagrants who try to take shelter," Dean added and sighed. "Hey, is that what we're looking for?" He asked as the tiles of the station appeared to take over from the old crumbling brick.

"I believe so and I don't like the looks of that," Sam said and motioned to a tunnel cut into the wall of the opposite side of the space from the old platform stairs.

"So where do we look first?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"Let's find our group and then decide," Dean answered and lead the way into the old station.


	27. Tunnellers Turmoil

_**A/N: Happy Friday! I'm sorry to say we are nearing the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it. Just a few more weeks left to go.**_

Chapter 27: Tunnellers Turmoil

The station was a long structure with mosaic tiled walls and crumbling bricks. The tracks were still intact but dead of the current that ran above them in the modern lines. The place smelled of mould and mildew, and sounded of dripping water, with a damp chill that hung in the air. The only light that infiltrated the long space were the beams of light that issued forth from the flashlights as the two groups made their way to each other.

"Are we wrong?" Lucas asked as they stood together in a circle.

"Perhaps they've moved on already," Henry offered optimistically.

"We'd still see evidence of inhabitation," Mary said with a shake of her head.

"That doesn't mean that we're wrong," Sam offered. "We came across a tunnel not far back and there are others here."

"Most of these could have lead to the surface. The main stairwell is clear but the rest of these maintenance or secondary passages could hold the key to what we're looking for," Henry offered.

"Okay, new plan," Dean said and looked around. "Sammy and I will check the passages and flush them out. You stay here, ready to treat our wounds or any victims we may find."

"No, you're not going off along. Safety in numbers, when it comes to djinn," Mary protested.

"So you want us all to go?" Dean asked sceptically. "We'll cover so much more ground if we split up. They know this place better than we do. If we don't cut off their escape they will just disappeared into the rest of the system."

"I'm with Dean," Sam stated. "We've been at this a long time. We know our job."

"I'm not saying that you don't," Mary huffed.

"Listen, watch the tunnels, if you need to, but I believe the boys are right. There is too much ground to cover and we are practically civilians," Henry said. "We'll set up base camp here."

"That's not like you at all," Abe said sceptical this time. "What happened to running in without backup to get yourself killed? That's generally your M.O."

"Those people aren't supernatural beings," Henry countered in retort. "Humans I can handle."

"Humans are the really scary ones," Dean commented. "Hate dealing with just people because their evil isn't justified."

"Different perspectives, I suppose," Henry said.

"Sure when you don't see the supernatural as a viable answer, we're all just people doing bad things in the world. And now we're wasting time. Maybe we should be diplomatic about it. Take a vote. All for Sam and Dean's plan?" Lucas asked and raised his hand.

"Majority rules," Dean said when all in favour except Mary and Abe raised their hands.

"You two be careful," Mary warned and this time there was an anxious sort of fear in her tone. "Abe and I will watch the entrances."

"Patrol, I can handle that," Abe said and held his weapon with confidence.

"All right, just don't shoot us. We'll hit this end first," Dean said with a nod to his mother and then another to his brother.

And all at once Sam and Dean disappeared into the darkness leaving their bags with the rest of the group.

"We may as well light up this place," Mary huffed.

"Go, we'll deal with this," Henry said and rummaged through the bags. "We know you're not into being ordered around by your boys, so take the other end of the station."

"Thank you," Mary said and dashed away,

"Shouldn't someone help her?" Lucas asked.

"I'll go," Henry said. "Watch the tunnels and don't get touched, and Abe, don't shoot any of us please. We don't need to be down a man."

"I've got this," Abe said and nodded.

"Give me a light," Henry said and then went in search of Mary.

"I don't like the feel of this," Lucas whispered as glow sticks and LED lanterns sprang to life. "I feel like we're being watched," he added as he and Abe were left alone. "Sitting ducks."

"Divide and concur, someone didn't think this one through," Abe said and became ultra aware of his surroundings. "And we just happened to be the weaklings of the herd, watch you back," he added and turned just in time to see glowing blue eyes behind Lucas. "Watch out!" Abe yelled and fired two shots.


	28. All Roads Lead To

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Happy Long Weekend! Happy Easter!**_

Chapter 28: All Roads Lead To…

Moving back along their path, Sam and Dean returned to the crumbling tunnel before the entrance to the station and moved cautiously into it. They traveled a far distance in silence, checking every bend and pipe before they reached an upper level vent that looked into a brightly lit station.

"That's one way to get in and out," Dean said as they knelt to peek out the vent. "It's a ladies room," he added slyly.

"Come one you perv, we have to head back," Sam said and tugged on his brothers shirt.

"Don't you want to know which station this is?" Dean asked as he pulled at the grate and it came loose but with a little resistance.

"No, we don't have time for that, but we do know how to get outta here quickly if we have to. Come on, there were other tunnels," Sam said and after a slight moment of hesitation Dean place the grate back in it's casing and followed his brother back the way they'd come.

At the base of the stairs that they'd descended to enter the old station, Henry caught up with Mary.

"You shouldn't go alone," he said before she could protest. "You're best bet is the immortal on the crew. They'll be caught off guard if something happens, or doesn't happen, to me."

"An unarmed immortal is no consolation," Mary countered. "But you might be right about the element of surprise," she whispered.

"I have one of the silver blades," Henry said as he reached into his coat. "I'm armed."

"Fine," Mary huffed and moved to the right of the stairs. "There is another passage here," she said and moved into the shelter beneath the stairs.

The passage there was small and cramped but maneuverable with some effort. It would not be easy to fight in close quarters if they did come across anything, but if they did find anything they wouldn't likely be able to escape the touch of a djinn. Both Henry and Mary, Mary in the lead with her weapon drawn, moved along slowly hunched over and always in contact with one another until they walked into a larger, cave like structure.

"It's like moving along in an ant hill," Henry said as he was able to straighten up for the first time in a long time.

"We have bodies," Mary said as her light swept across the three victims at the far end of the space. They were tired by their wrists and hung from the low ceiling with medical equipment dropped to the floor. "This is how they feed," She said and stopped him from rushing forward. "Slow, they're probably here with us now," she whispered and swept her light around the whole enclosure. "I've got your back," she said and moved to let Henry tended to the victims.

"We have to get them out of here. They are still alive and I left the antidote with Lucas," Henry said and cursed himself under his breath.

"We can take one of them," Mary said as she tried to calm herself down. "And we'll have to come back for the rest. Can you tell who is the worst off?"

"No," Henry said with a shake of his head, "but I'm going to cut them down before we leave."

"Don't touch them," A voice in the darkness blurted out as Mary's light flashed onto the figure of a little girl with a revolver in her hand. "I will shoot you," she said and her eyes flashed blue with rage.

"Are you a murderer?" Mary asked and raised her weapon now.

"Just as much as you are a hunter," the girl accused.

"Were are your parents?" Henry asked as he stepped away from the victims and moved toward Mary.

"Hunting," the girl answered. "Hunting hunters."

"You know you don't have to do this?" Henry asked and raised his hands. "You can walk away and be good. We can help you."

"No, hunters don't help people like me and my family. You must die," the girl said and squeezed the trigger.

The sound of the gun shot raddled the cave and bits of rock and dust cascaded down around them as the glow faded from the little girl's eyes.

"Henry, the knife," Mary yelled and felt his hand on her arm.

"Go," Henry said and handed the silver blade to the seasoned hunter and then turned to the victims.

Mary rushed to the stumbling girl, pulled the weapon from her hands as she looked to the oozing wound on her chest and then up at Mary.

"But I shot him," the girl whispered as the blade was plunged into her heart and she died right before Mary Winchester's eyes.


	29. A Vanishing Act

_**A/N: I'm back. Sorry the hiatus was so long. I needed it though.**_

Chapter 29: A Vanishing Act

"Oh shit!" Sam and Dean cursed in unison at the sound of the doubled up gun shots.

Together they bolted, ignoring what they had started and rushed back to the main station where they found Lucas kneeling over one creature and Abraham holding a second at gun point.

Dean rushed forward, behind the male that stood before Abraham and without warning drove a silver dagger into its back. Its knees buckled and at last Abe relaxed.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. "Where is our mom?"

"And Henry?" Sam continued in a near panic.

"They went off under the main stairs to look for victims," Abe answered.

"Alone?" Dean growled and rushed off.

"Like your mother was just going to stand here and wait," Abe stated. "Like any of you would have." He accused.

"Lucas, are you all right?" Sam asked as he rushed to the side of the shaking silent man.

"Did I kill it?" Lucas asked and looked at his hands.

Another silver blade had been run into the body that laid on the floor next to him.

"Afraid so, the bullets wouldn't have," Sam said. "Did it touch you?"

"I think so," Lucas said and blacked out.

"Sammy?" Dean called in concern.

"He'll be fine," Sam said as he stood and looked to Abe.

"Was he touched?" Dean asked as he came back across the space.

"No, just the shock I think," Sam answered after having checked the apprentice ME.

"She was so close and quiet, we didn't see her coming," Abe stated.

"That's how these creatures hunt," Sam said. "And they pretty much look like every one else in the shadows."

"Come on, let's go find mom and Henry. It looks like our job here is done," Dean said as the second set of shots, faint and far off, rattled the underground.

"Mom!" Both brothers yelled and bolted.

"Don't worry about us, we'll just wait here," Abe called after them angrily but they were already gone.

"Henry," Mary called as she turned to see him working frantically. "She's dead."

"Good, now hurry and help me," he responded breathlessly. "I'm not going to last much longer and you have to save these lives," he added as the light flashed over him and blood drenched the front of his cloths. "Come on Mary. Help them," he ordered and stumbled.

"We have to get you help," she cried and rushed to his side.

"I'll be fine, you know me, immortal. But these people won't," he said his hands bloodied as he pulled lines from the victims and tried to get them down. "Take this one and get moving. I should be able to get the others down before you get back. Don't be shocked if I'm not here. It just means the regeneration has happened."

"I'm not going to leave you like this," Mary said as she hesitated.

"Mary, I need you to get these people out and get someone to come and find me down by the river. Now is not the time to be sceptical of my condition. I'm telling you, I'll be fine," Henry said as he coughed up blood. "Preferably Dean, send him, he has my cloths in the car," he said as his legs buckled. "Go get help for these people."

"Mom!" Dean cried out as he and Sam made it through the cramped passaged and into the underground cave.

"Boys, Henry's been shot," Mary shouted. "I'm all right but Henry…" she said and turned back but Doctor Henry Morgan had vanished into thin air.


	30. Naked And In Water

Chapter 30: Naked And In Water

"Where's Henry?" Abe asked as Sam was the first to appear dragging a body. Dean followed with one and Mary with the last.

"Henry was shot," Dean said in a matter of fact way. "You know what follows that. Has Lucas come to?" He asked.

"I'm here," Lucas said groggily.

"You've got to administer the first doses of the antidote. I'll go find Henry," Dean said in a rush.

"Wait, what about us?" Sam asked. "What about the djinn?"

"Stabilize these victims. Take the tunnel back to the ladies room and drop the survivors; once you're sure that they are stable enough to be moved again. Mom, you call the police once you have the victims in that ladies room. As for the djinn, we'll drag these two back to the cave and then Sammy, set them on fire. You know the drill, burn the bones," Dean ordered as he came up with a plan not he fly.

"Right," Sam, Mary, and Lucas stated and got to work.

"I'll help Sam dispose of the bodies. You go. Find my father, Dean," Abe said and stepped in. "You've got quite the trek back up that passage. We'll meet up again at the antique shop."

"You sure?" Dean hesitated.

"Yeah, go find Henry," Sam said. "We'll be fine Dean."

"Be careful Sammy," his brother said and then moved to leave.

"I will," Sam handed a flashlight to his brother and reached into his pocket for the compass. "Here, in case you get lost in there." He added.

"It's all tangled in the amulet," Dean said with frustration.

"Whatever, just go!" Sam said and Dean took off running.

Out of breath and overly cautious, Dean made it to the surface, snuck back into the tunnel and ran as fast as he could away from the live tracks and the potential of meeting a train before he found the exit. He found the station, slipped onto the platform when no one was looking, or so he hoped, as there seemed to be so many more people then before and then rushed up to the street level and down the two blocks to where he'd left the Impala.

"Oh baby, what a night it's been," he said to his beloved car as he fell into the comfort of the driver's seat and revved the engine.

Even at the late hour, the streets were full but movement was easier and Dean made his way to the water's edge.

"This is going to take forever," He grumbled as he parked the car and rushed onto the walking paths.

"Henry?" Dean called out as he went, when there weren't any people around but when there were he was frantic but quiet because Henry was nowhere to be found.

Down as close to the water's edge as he could get, Dean searched as the sun began to rise. "Why does this river need to be so long," he grumbled to himself as he jogged when he could and walked and hid when people came around. "Why couldn't he be more specific." He continued as he climbed over a rocky patch and then descended down as he came to the bridge.

"Dean?" Henry called from an alcove under the bridge.

"Oh thank God," Dean huffed. "I left your cloths way back in the Impala, been looking for hours," he said and cursed himself.

"No need to worry, I have a blanket," Henry said. "Chuck here pulled me out of the water."

"You're welcome," Chuck said and winked at Dean.

"What the hell Chuck?" Dean questioned angrily as he recognized the other man dressed like a bum and hiding under the bridge in Manhattan.

"You know this guy?" Henry asked

Digging into his pocket Dean pulled out the amulet that glowed brightly in the presence of God and which was still tangled around the compass.

"I should turn that off," Chuck said and Dean held it out to him and Henry shielded his eyes.

"He's God, Henry. This is Chuck."


	31. Divine Intervention

Chapter 31: Divine Intervention

"No," Henry said and with a snap of his fingers, Chuck made the amulet stop glowing.

"Yes Henry, I'm God, nice to finally meet you," Chuck said.

"God lives under a bridge?" Henry asked in shock.

"No, not exactly, but the saying is true. I am everywhere," Chuck laughed. "Today under a bridge, tomorrow Tsunami relief in Haiti." Chuck said.

"There hasn't been a tsunami to hit Haiti, not for a few years," Henry said with shocked scepticism in his tone.

"Not yet," Chuck spoke and climbed down.

"On purpose?" Dean asked and glared at the man.

"No, they call it an act of God but it's all that drilling in the gulf. Take the oil away and what's left? Holes to be filled and then we get into the science of displacement, and cause and effect, blah, blah, blah. It's just easier to blame it all on me I guess." Chuck explained.

"You're blaming humanity?" Henry asked.

"Well sure, when I created this planet it was made perfect and mankind has done a number on it but that was the whole point. In the beginning, man was given dominion over everything and I saw that it was good, and then I just let them create on their own and look how far we have come. Magnificent, isn't it?" He added and motioned to the bridges along the water and the lights that dimmed with the rising sun. "I made the sunrise, but this view, you make this."

"Wow," Dean said as he stopped and looked at what Chuck was showing them. "That is pretty."

"Take a moment," Chuck said with a chuckle. "I couldn't have imagined this."

"But there were earthquakes and tsunamis before mankind," Henry protested to fuel his scepticism. "The science is there."

"Yes, it is, and I call them growing pains," Chuck smiled, a glisten of knowledge in his eyes.

"Are you really going to argue the science with God?" Dean asked and sighed. "Big Bang verses creationism? Irony at it's finest, isn't it?"

Henry just starred at them for a long moment.

"It's my absolute favourite part about humans," Chuck said. "Even when confronted by the divine, you want to exert authority over it. It's the beauty of free will. So perfect, if I do say so myself. Some of my best days here are spent in debate. I love it. Let's go at it Henry!" He added.

"Why are you here Chuck?" Dean asked to stop the Lord's fun before it had even began.

"I've always got my ears on Dean, and well, I'm kinda partial to you boys. I heard you cussing the fact that Henry would be alone until you found him and I decided to keep him company," Chuck answered.

"Thanks, I guess. But what happened to family bonding with Amara?"

"She's touring purgatory at the moment. She's been dying to check it out ever since she partook of your memories of the place. And with Eve less then functional, thanks to you, the place is in need of a little darkness to settle it down. She's having a good time."

"Purgatory?" Henry asked.

"You'll never go there," Chuck said dismissively.

"If you are God, why am I immortal?" Henry asked.

"Because I need chroniclers," Chuck answered. "You are a witness to human folly and progress. There are twelve of you in this world, alive and always kicking. Always twelve and when one passes on a new one takes over in his or her place. Each focuses on something different and helps it along, evolving as they go. And I visit with them all in different times and ways. Most of the time you don't know it's me until the time comes to go on," Chuck explained.

"Adam?" Henry asked.

"Adam was created as witness to the death of Abel. He was killed by Cane to shut him up but by being killed he started his cycle. His study is in human weakness and greed, though he doesn't know that. It's just more his obsession at this point," Chuck answered.

"And me?"

"Miracles and how to make them," Chuck answered.

"I'm no miracle worker," Henry protested.

"I think Abraham and Abigail, and even Jo would beg to differ. But it is not just making them that is up to you, no, your job is to create hope," Chuck said. "Goodness. Kindness. Saving people and bringing closure in hopeless situations. Prayers answered in miraculous ways through a miraculous person."

"What about Missy?" Dean asked.

"The little nurse?" Chuck returned with a question and a laugh. "She's not immortal. She's a seraph of the order of the Seraphim," he answered.

"An angel," Dean said when Henry looked confused.

"They are my eyes in the world. Adam needs eyes on him at all times because he's been deviating from the plan," Chuck continued. "His work is not yet done but this cool down period is just what he needs right now."

"Am I being watched?" Henry asked.

"Yes and no. As I said before, I'm everywhere but I don't feel you are in need of constant supervision at this time. Adam is being naughty and Missy is playing at his game to keep him guessing. He believes her to be just like him, just like you, but she's not. She can die."

"And that's why she fled from me," Dean said.

"Yes, she knew that you would eventually recognize her grace or bring other angels around and for her own safety, and mine, she fled," Chuck said.

"But Adam will not be held in that bed forever. Even now he has plans to leave it," Henry said.

"And he will, sooner or later, but he knows better right now to keep away from you," Chuck said. "But really boys, I must be getting to Haiti."

"Wait, why me?" Henry asked.

"That's the million dollar questions on everyone mind, now isn't it Henry?" Chuck asked and smiled. "And the answer, for now, is… because God wills it."

"When will I die?" Henry asked.

"I can't tell you that. Your work isn't finished. The one who will take your place is not alive in this world yet. But rest assured, one day, when you least expect it, I'll show up again and you will die and see those you love in heaven. Please, at that point don't run from your reaper."

"Would the colt kill him?" Dean asked.

"Technically yes, but don't waste your bullets. He'll wake up," Chuck answered.

"All right," Dean said satisfied with Chuck's answer. "Hang out here, Henry. I'll go get the car and bring it around to the bridge."

"Here, one last act of God. Allow me," Chuck said and with a snap of his fingers Dean and Henry were seated in the Impala.


	32. Case Closed

_**A/N: I've decided that it is time to finish this story and move on to other things. Here are the remaining chapters. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!**_

Chapter 32: Case Closed

"God is real," Henry said as he crawled back into the front seat fully clothed now.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" Dean asked.

They'd sat for a long time in silence, just letting it all sink in and then Henry got out of the car, climbed in the back and dressed himself.

"Yeah, we should get back to help the others," Henry answered.

"They have it handled. The djinn are dead. We hope that's all of them and we'll get the survivors help. We're to meet up at the antique shop," Dean said and finally turned over the engine. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure," Henry answered and fell silent again until they reached the shop.

The closed sign was still in the door but it was clear that there were people inside and together Dean and Henry walked in.

"Took you long enough. How far upstate were you?" Abe asked at their appearance.

"We had an unexpected visitor," Dean said. "Everything all cleared up?" He asked and turned to his brother.

"Mom's giving a statement. Your detective Martinez was one of the first on the scene. Lucas covered it really well though said they were only just heading back to the hotel. Long night of family parties," Sam explained. "It gave Abe and I time to get outta there."

"The two younger victims were coming to when we left. The older was a little less receptive to the antidote but at least they didn't die down there. The djinn were dealt with as well. So is that it?" Abe asked.

"Unless you end up with more victims fitting the MO in the morgue, we gotta assume that the jobs done," Dean answered and fell into an antique chaise.

"So now you move on?" Abe asked.

"Yeah, I guess. We try not to deal in New York. We never stay in one place for very long and mom wants to hunt on her own, or whatever, and we know that Henry's not going anywhere fast. And it's all thanks to Chuck. So yeah, time to get the hell outta dodge," Dean answered. "No offence, it's just kinda how we roll."

"Wait, you saw Chuck?" Sam asked.

"Under a bridge handing out blankets," Dean answered with a laugh. "I mean divine intervention at it's finest, when you crawl out of the water naked. I don't know what I was expecting but, hell, he could have done better than that."

"And he did," Henry said. "Though he did nothing to ease a troubled mind."

"Yeah, that is par for the course with him. Really he just makes things worse most of the time. But at least we have direction," Dean said.

"Direction?" Sam asked.

"Sure, the colt won't kill Henry. Adam has a seraph guard, twenty-four-seven, and Henry is one of twelve chroniclers of God," Dean explained.

"The Chroniclers were like the gospel writers. That's why the four biblical gospels post date the life of Christ by hundreds of years. Most people just believe that the oral stories made their way down the centuries before they were written down, but Matt, Mark, Luke and Johnny were carrying the stories for a long time. The chroniclers, and many other gospels that never made the cut actually existed at the time and moved through the world as Henry does. The Men of Letters have studied the chroniclers but by all accounts they don't exist anymore," Sam explained.

"Oh we exist," Henry said with a shake of his head. "Twelve of us scattered to the wind. Adam was likely around during the time of the gospel writers. Maybe they are still alive and roaming around too. Change your name and you can generally get by without being detected but Chuck said we can die and will be replaced when we least expect it."

"And you?" Abraham asked wearily.

"It's not yet time Abe. The one who will replace me is not yet living, and so I carry on," Henry said.

"Well that would explain why we couldn't find you among the other immortals," Sam explained.

"Shocking," Dean said and rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sure that leaves you with a lot of research and you will be as happy as a pig in shit when we get home, so maybe we should get back to the bunker."

"And you gained this revelation under a bride?" Abe asked. He'd stood back and listened to the unbelievable story and then stared as they spoke of things so outside his understanding that he wouldn't even hazard a guess. "From a guy named Chuck..."

"God, Chuck is God," Dean said and smiled. "And he's everywhere apparently."

"Right, you need a drink," Abe said dismissively and took off.

"No, we need to hit the road," Dean said and stood.

"And leave mom behind?" Sam asked.

"She wants her space. This was just a coincidental meeting as it was. Yeah, let her come to us. Meanwhile, I'm sure you can catch us another case," Dean said. "If you need us, just call."

"You won't come running. You don't like New York," Henry accused.

"If you need us, we'll come," Dean said.

"So that's it then?" Abe asked. "Let me go grab you some food for the road."

"Okay, but really, we should take off," Dean said. "Ten minutes Sammy," He added and walked out of the shop.

"He always like that? Swoop in, earth shattering revelations and then fly by night?" Abe asked.

"In our line of work it's the safest bet to stay under the radar. But thank you for everything and tell our mom we'll be back at the bunker if she needs us."

"I'll bring you lunch, go stall your brother," Abe said with a wave and moved upstairs.

"You gonna be all right?" Sam asked when he and Henry were alone.

"I'd like to know the lore but I have all the time in the world to find it. And for having met God, I'm still rather skeptical but I'll be all right. I always am. Abe on the other hand, that is where my worries lie."

"Isn't that every parents job?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you're right Samuel," Henry laughed. "Well done and good luck. I'd say God's speed but that feels wrong somehow."

"Yeah, meeting him kinda changes everything."

"Indeed, it does. Safe journey Sam."


	33. On The Road Home

Chapter 33: On The Road Home

"Dean?" Mary called as she walked up to the antique store and found her son hovering about his car. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, job's done and the road is calling. Henry's inside, he's fine."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm great, but you know the rule about the big cities. Get in and get out or don't go at all. New York is no place for us but you stay and find whatever you're looking for," he said and smiled.

"Thank you," Mary smiled as Sam exited the antique store.

"Mom," Sam said in shock.

"You boys get outta town while you're not in any trouble and off the police radar," Mary said and hugged him. "But do me a favour when you get back to that library of yours…"

"It's a bunker," Dean corrected.

"Whatever it is, look into what it would take for Abe to live longer. I know it would take some strong magic, which Abe may not posses, but it's something to help them stay together a little longer and you know what that's like," she said.

"It's kind of against everything we stand for," Dean said.

"No, it's not, it's about family. It's about everything you stand for," She said and kissed his cheek.

"All right, fine, we'll look," He grumbled and blushed.

"We'll do our best but we can't guarantee anything," Sam added.

"I know you will," Mary said as Lucas came up the street dragging his feet.

"Lucas you look like you could use a rest," Dean commented.

"A vacation, days and days on the beach or completely unconscious with sleep," Lucas said and yawned. "Is the hunter life always like this?"

"Yes, you'd be lucky to get a couple of hours of sleep here or there over days and days at a time. Then you crash, literally," Dean explained.

"I'm there," Lucas said. "But on the bright side, sounds like the victims are going to recover."

"Good, that's why we do this job. To save people," Dean said. "Well we're gonna hit the road. It was nice meeting you Lucas. Good work," he added and shook the apprentice's hand.

"Leaving already?" Lucas asked and watched as they nodded. "Also a part of the job?" He asked.

"You'll likely never see us in New York again," Sam said. "But if you need anything call okay?" He added

"I've got your number and email," Lucas said and nodded. "It will be nice to get back to normal for a while."

"Yeah right, normal," Dean laughed and fell into the car as Abe and Henry came out to the street with the packed lunch.

"This should get you to where you wanna be," Abe said and handed Sam a series of containers.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Abe. It's been a real pleasure," Sam said and stashed the food in the back seat before joining his brother in the front.

"You're very welcome," Abe said. "And if you figure out the secret to life, you let us know," he added with a wave.

"We will," Dean said as he leaned over and turned up the music.

"Oh that is worse than your jazz music," Henry said as the Impala pealed away from the curb, tires squealing.

"Oh Pops, you're loosing your mind. That is classic," Abe said dismissively.

"He's not wrong Henry," Mary added.

"Whatever it is, can we turn it down. I just need a couple of hours of sleep," Lucas said and leaned on the wall.

"We could all use a rest and a good cup of tea," Henry commented and held the door open for the other.

"Henry!" Jo called to get his attention as she pulled to a stop at the curb. "I've got a fresh one down in Central Park. You in?" She asked and smiled.

"Yes Jo, just let me grab my coat!" He answered and threw himself right back into the fray.

END.


End file.
